


Harriet Potter: The Girl Who Fucks Slytherins

by icanttypeproperly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, But the drugs are helpful medicine, Cock Slut Harry, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Most of these relationships don't come till way later, Nightmares, Powerful Harry, Slut Harry, Sub Harry, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Traumatic Nightmares, Underage Drinking, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, and used correctly, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: Harriet gets fed up with her school and everyone around her so she relieves herself with a Slytherin here and there. She relieves herself plenty but someone is catching her eye, a Slytherin who never shows their face nor name when helping her. How will she figure out who this mysterious Slytherin is? Will they be able to handle the insane, dangerous life of the Girl Who Lived?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fanfiction that I ever wrote, so please go easy on me lol. Sorry for any typos!

Harriet woke up angry from her dream. She dreamt that some Aurors were attempting to use crucio on her, she was Voldemort in the dream. So, in the end, she used Avada Kedavra on the Aurors. She was raging in her dream and woke up the same. She accidentally set the curtains of her bed on fire which she quickly put out. 

"Are you okay?" A voice behind her now burnt curtains said. Harriet pulled back the curtains to see Hermione with wide eyes and her mouth open. She just groaned and got up to gather her showering items. She also grabbed her school robes and went across the hall to shower. Lavender was just finishing brushing her hair as Harriet set down her things. Harriet waited until Lavender left to undress. When she was done undressing, she quickly showered. The water washed away her sweat that came from her dream. She turned off the water and dried herself off. She dressed in her school robes while she dried her hair with a spell. Hermione came in when Harriet was violently brushing her teeth.

"Are you sure your okay?" Hermione asked while grabbing the brush on the counter. She brushed her hair which made it bigger. Harriet never brushed her hair because it was so unruly. 

"Just a bad dream," Harriet sighed as she put her toothbrush down.

"How are you going to be today?" Hermione asked.

"Fucking pissed at everyone," Harriet snapped. Last night her name came out of the Goblet of Fire. She screamed at the Professors that she didn't put her name in the Goblet nor did she ask someone older to put her name in. No one believed her, not even Dumbledore. The students were whispering harsh things behind her like her being an attention seeker and way worse. Ron and the boys hated her but Neville refused to choose sides which she was thankful for. Today was going to be hell.

"I don't think you put your name," Hermione said softly.

"Thank you 'mione," Harriet smirked when Hermione twitched at her nickname but smiled anyway. They both grabbed their school bags and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone glared at them as they passed. The Great Hall was filled with harsh whispers directed at Harriet. She just tuned them out and sat down to eat. Gryffindors moved away from them as soon as they sat down. Hermione glared at them for making them moving so dramatic which shut them up. Harriet worked on an essay for charms which she was supposed to do last night but she was too busy arguing with the Professors. Hermione piled fruits on her plate and Harriet's plate. Harriet rarely eats enough fruit for Hermione's liking. Harriet thanked her and ate some strawberries while continuing to write.

 

\----------------------------

Classes were terrible each one, in charms, she broke her wand and in potions, her potion was brown instead of white. Both teachers and students were treating her terribly the whole day. Harriet was walking back from her last class to her dorm. She didn't have enough energy to eat dinner in the Great Hall after what happened at lunch. Malfoy threw a nasty hex at her which hit her on the cheek. It made her right cheek a dark blue color like a bruise. Everyone in the hall laughed as she got up to go to the nurse. She sighed and leaned up against the wall. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths until she heard someone walk towards her. She sighed again and slowly opened her eyes to see a random Slytherin student right in front of her. She pressed her back against the wall and gasped. The Slytherin was a very attractive male with longer brown hair and blue eyes. He was taller than her by about a head and was very built compared to her. She couldn't put a name to his face but she has seen him in the halls before. He was a sixth year student who was very good a potions. That's all that she knew though. 

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep which made her shiver.

"Yeah just tired," She whispered back.

"You sure?" He said while placing his hand on her head and stepped closer so their chests were almost touching. 

"Yeah, I promise," She whispered. He leaned down so his face was more close to hers. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. She tilted her head up so their lips were lightly touching. He pressed harder on her lips while sucking on her bottom lip. He groaned and pressed his body against hers. She moaned and slid her hands into his hair while he put his hands on her hips. She kissed him harder and licked his lips lightly. He opened his mouth and let her search the inside of his mouth. They twirled their tongues together and moved in sync. He started to rock against her which made her gasp. He took this opportunity to kiss her neck. She tilted her head and let him explore her neck. She moaned louder when he bit down on a spot under her ear. He continued to lick and bite her neck until he was satisfied with the marks on her neck. Harriet was a moaning mess and he wasn't any better. He was rock hard in his pants from just the noises she was making. He pressed his groin against her hip and slammed his lips against hers. She tugged on his hair which made him groan. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Do you want to?" He asked while playing with the end of her skirt. 

"Yes, and I take the potion so don't worry," She has been taking a birth control potion since the beginning of the year just to be safe.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and rubbed her upper thigh. She slammed her lips into his and kissed him passionately to show him her answer. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist which made him groan deeply and rub his clothed erection against her cunt. She gasped and tried to push against his erection more. He opened up her blouse and started to kiss the top of her breasts. Harriet made her bra disappear with a wordless spell which made the Slytherin very excited. He immediately started to lick and kiss her breasts. She threw her head back moaning loudly when he started to suck on one of her nipples. He dug his fingernails into her upper thighs as he nibbled on her other nipple and squeezed her other breast. She moaned and tightened her legs around him. Her red panties were completely soaked by now and her legs were shaking. She pulled on his hair to get him off her chest and kissed him with her tongue battling for dominance. He unzipped his pants and brought out his cock which was about 7 inches. She moaned from just looking at the size of it and used another wordless spell to make her panties disappear. Her skirt was rolled up to her hips and showed off her bare cunt. He groaned and dipped his fingers into her. He pushed one finger into her which made her shout a little bit. 

"Have you ever had sex?" He asked while he pumping his finger in and out of her.

"No," She moaned out while panting and throwing her head back. He shoved another finger into her and sped up.

"I'm surprised that the Girl Who Lived has never been fucked before," He smirked as he shoved another finger into her and searched for her g-spot. When he found it and rubbed it which made Harriet gasp and groan. She arched her back as he continued to fuck her with his fingers and rubbed her clit. She begged for him to fuck her now.

"I think you are ready now," He said as he positioned his cock at her opening. They both moaned as the tip of his cock entered her. He pushed in about halfway and pulled back out. He slowly fucked into her until he was balls deep in her. She was wincing a little at the pain and stretch but she knew it would fade. 

"Ready?" He asked while trying to stop panting. She contracted around him and kissed him again. He slowly pulled out while they were still kissing and pushed back in. She shivered and moaned while focusing on the pleasure and not the pain. He continued to fuck her slowly until she told him to go faster. He slammed into her which made her scream. He looked at her worried that he hurt her. 

"More," She moaned. He slammed into her again which made both of them moan. He continued to slam into her cervix while always hitting her g-spot until she started to moan and fist his hair. He kept hitting her g-spot until she came with a loud moan that could make anyone blush. He fucked her until her orgasm was done and came into her. Harriet gasped at the feeling of cum deep inside of her. They stayed there panting until he let go of her legs and pulled out. She slowly let her legs down with cum running down her legs. He smirked at her seeing his cum running down her legs. She whispered a cleaning spell to get rid of the cum and sweat. He put himself in his pants while Harriet redid the buttons on her blouse. He pulled out his wand and said a spell to get rid of the sex smell that was on both of them. They kissed and promised to do this again before parting their separate ways. Harriet walked to her dorm in a trance. She just lost her virginity in the middle of the corridor where anyone could see. But she was no longer angry or frustrated, she was calm and satisfied now. She laid down to sleep completely relaxed and tired.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harriet, Harriet, Harry, Harry!" Someone screamed in her ear while shaking her. Harriet just moaned and swatted at their hands. The shaking stopped which made her sigh and snuggle into her pillow. 

"HARRY!" A heavy book hit her in the head. 

"WHAT?!" Harriet screamed back at Hermione.

"You have to get up!" 

"Why?!"

"Classes!"

"OH SHIT!" Harriet threw her blanket off of her and realized she was still in yesterday's clothes. She blushed and ran to take a shower quickly. Her body was really sore but it felt like a good kind of sore. Her hips and arse had faint bruises on them and her chest and neck had hickeys everywhere. Harriet put a concealing charm on the hickeys and dressed in her everyday uniform. She ran out to grab her school bag. She was about to run out of the dorm to go eat but Hermione blocked her way to the door. Before Harry could say anything Hermione shoved three books at her. 

"I know," Was all Hermione said at Harriet's confused look. 

"Know what?" Harriet asked.

"That you are-" Hermione finished with a cough and a deep blush.

"Having sex?" Harriet giggled at Hermione's embarrassment. Hermione nodded and blushed harder. Harriet looked at the books, one was about sex positions, another one was about birth control, and the last one was about spells used for sex. 

"Thanks 'mione," Harriet laughed. The two girls went down to the Great Hall giggling.

 

\------------------------

It was Harriet's free period after lunch. Today was the same as yesterday, everyone still hated her and Malfoy turned her hair bright pink during breakfast. The whole school laughed but soon shut up after Harriet turned Malfoy's hair bright red and teased him for being a Weasley. Professor Snape took 20 points from Gryffindor which made Harriet shout 'Up yours!' at him. The whole school laughed at Snape's face and some Gryffindor's slapped Harriet on her back. Harriet didn't know if she should feel good about that or not. She walked to the library sighing. She sat down at a random armchair and started to work on a potion research paper. Someone was looking at her and was walking towards her. Harriet looked up and scowled at the person. The scowl soon faded into a surprised look to see the Slytherin from yesterday who was smirking.

"Hello little lion cub," He sat down on the arm of the chair and played with her hair.

"Hello... what even is your name?" She frowned at him.

"Ozzie," He purred. She hummed and pushed away her work.

"Eager, huh?" He laughed. She just rolled her eyes and kissed him desperately. He kissed her back just as desperately and pulled on her hair which made her groan and open her mouth. He shoved his tongue in her mouth. Harriet sucked on his tongue which made his moan. She got up while continuing to kiss him. She pushed him down into the chair and straddled him. He pawed at her breasts impatiently which made Harriet snort. She opened up her blouse and took off her blouse and bra. He sucked on her nipple and thumbed the other one. She moaned softly and bit her lip. Her nipples were very sore from the other day and the pleasure went straight south. She gasped and whined as he continued to nip and suck. They were in the library without any silencing charms or anything so she couldn't make a lot of noise. This for some reason really excited her. She was rubbing against his hard on while whining. He just quietly laughed and undid his zipper. Harriet got up and tossed off her wet panties. She immediately sat on his rock hard cock. He gasped at her sudden movement but grabbed her hips to slowly push her down. She shivered and quietly moaned as she rested on his balls. She moved up about an inch and slowly went down. She continued to add an inch as she worked herself down onto his cock. She soon started to slam herself on his cock as hard as she could. He threw his head back and bit his lip hard. She bounced on him as he played with her breast which kept bouncing from her movement. She grabbed his face and thrust her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and slapped her arse. She just kept bouncing on his cock and soon found her g-spot. Harriet blushed from the pleasure and slammed herself to hit her g-spot. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she slammed down on him. He continued to play with her breasts and bite her neck. She bit his shoulder hard as she came not wanting to scream in a quiet library. He came from her tightening around him so much he thought his cock would fall off. They laid there for a few minutes trying to slow their breathing down. Harriet started to move again on his cock.

"Again?" He chuckled. She moaned as he hardened back up inside of her. Harriet fucked herself slowly onto him as she felt herself going to have another orgasm soon. He rubbed her clit with his thumb which made her gasp and speed up. She slowly raised and lowered herself until she came again but shivering and gasping. He was going to cum too but Harriet cut him off. She cast a spell so he couldn't come until she was fully satisfied. He came after she came four more times in 30 minutes. He bit down on her shoulder and shouted. He almost blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm but he did see stars.

Harriet got up and put on her clothes that she took off. She vanished his cum and her sweat and gathered her items. He put himself back into his trousers while still in the armchair. They shared a kiss goodbye and Harriet left him to gather himself.

"Maybe I should take a bath in the Prefects bath tonight," She said while skipping to her next class. But Harriet did not see the set of eyes listening to her in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, it really does mean a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet tries something new...

Harriet yawned and accidentally almost tripped on a rock in the corridor. She yelped as she fell face first into the ground. She laid there for awhile not wanting to move. She was so tired from the sex she had with Ozzie from earlier. He ended up not even finishing his classes, he went back to his dorm to sleep. Harriet pushed herself up and walked lazily to the Prefect's bath. She was skipping dinner just to bathe alone.

"Mint grass," She mumbled at the gargoyle. He flapped his wings and nodded. The door swung open so she walked in and locked it after her. She looked around to make sure no one was there with her, no one. She shrugged off her outer robe and turned on all of the faucets. She took off the rest of her clothes and slipped into the warm water that filled the bath to the very edge. The faucets turned themselves off as soon as it filled to the brim. She went underwater to get her hair wet. She soon surfaced again and rested against the edge. Harriet sighed and closed her eyes. Finally, she felt calm again. She only ever felt this calm after she fucked Ozzie but he is tired and can't have sex with her. She snickered, she needed someone who could actually keep up with her needs. She sighed again and slipped more into the water until her mouth was covered with water. The tell tale sound of a robe dropping to the floor filled the room. Harriet shot up but still was sitting on the submerged ledge and covered herself. 

"Scared, Potter?" A black haired girl in Slytherin robes snickered. 

"Who are you?" Harriet gasped while blushing.

"I thought you would know, Potter," She teased as she undid her tie. Harriet shivered in excitement, she has never done it with a girl. She only found out that she liked girls last summer when she kissed a muggle girl that lived in her neighborhood. 

"Gemma Farley, Slytherin Head Girl and Prefect," She smirked, she did remember.

"Good Gryffindor," Gemma purred. She took off her blouse next which made Harriet stare. She had probably a C bra which was dark purple and lacy. Harriet wondered if her panties matched. She was doing sort of a strip show for Harriet. She swung her hips while letting her skirt drop to the ground. She kicked off her shoes while winking at Harriet. Harriet whistled back as Gemma was only in her underthings and knee high socks. Gemma chuckled and peeled off her socks. She danced a little bit while taking off her bra and panties which did match. 

"Are you going to hurry up?" Harriet scowled which made her laugh.

"Pushy," She giggled. Gemma slowly walked into the water, her skin was quite pale and shone like snow. Harriet got up and slammed her body against hers. She gasped at the hardness but enjoyed it. Harriet gripped her arse and dug her fingertips into her pale skin. Her eyes were hazel but had more green to them. Gemma gripped Harriet's hair and pulled which made Harriet moan loudly and show her neck. She nipped and bite her neck, Harriet shivered and ran her hands up and down her back.

"You like that?" Gemma smirked while biting down hard on her neck. 

"Yes," Harriet moaned and thrust their hips together.

"Gryffindor Golden Girl likes it hard, huh?" Gemma chuckled. Harriet just moaned in response and slammed their lips together. She moaned and thrust her tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance for a long time while rubbing their bodies together. Gemma ended up winning in the end by slapping her arse hard enough to make Harriet yelp. Harriet whined while she palmed her breasts and dug her nails into her nipples. She pushed Harriet up onto the edge of the bath and spread her legs. Harriet gasped as the cold air hit her dripping wet cunt. She kissed her again and slowly kissed down her body. She spent the most time on her nipples which made Harriet almost scream with pleasure.

"Please," Harriet begged as her head was above her wet cunt. She licked her outer folds which made Harriet buckle her hips upwards. She licked up all of her wetness and spread it all around her cunt.

"You taste so sweet like strawberries," Gemma licked her lips. She attacked her clit with nips and short licks. Harriet ran her hands through her hair and pushed her more into her cunt. She ate out Harriet greedily. She thrust her tongue into her cunt and fucked her with her tongue. Harriet screamed out for more while shivering. Gemma shoved two fingers into her cunt and continued to attack her clit with her tongue. Harriet shouted out and tried to push herself more onto her fingers. She arched her back and moaned loudly as she came onto her face and fingers.

"More," Harriet moaned. Gemma just chuckled and got on top of her. They both slid back a bit. Gemma hooked one of her legs above one of Harriet's so their cunts were touching. Gemma was just as wet as Harriet. They rocked together slowly, both of them moaned. They continued to rock together until Harriet screamed as she came again. Gemma was on the edge of an orgasm so Harriet flipped them over. Harriet slithered down and licked her bare cunt. Gemma pulled on her hair so hard tears welled up in her eyes. Harriet tried to do the same thing as Gemma did to her. She apparently was very good at licking cunts when Gemma screamed so loud merpeople weren't even a competition. Harriet was sure every single person in Hogwarts heard her screaming. Harriet continued to lick and finger her until she came again and screamed not as loud. Gemma yanked Harriet by her hair up her body to slam their lips together. They furiously made out and ran their hands down each other's bodies. They made each other cum again from rubbing each other's clits. They both were panting hard as they went back into the water to wash off the sweat. They washed off each other's bodies slowly and kissed throughout the washing. Their lips were bright red and they both had dozens of bite marks on their bodies. Their eyes were both blown wide with hunger and passion, their bodies flushed with lust. Harriet slipped her fingers into Gemma's cunt and fingered her while biting her neck. She moaned and did the same to Harriet. They fingered each other until they came again loudly while making out messily. They kissed slowly and washed each other again. Harriet went to grab the shampoo to wash her hair when she slammed Harriet up against the edge again. She bent Harriet over the edge and finger fucked her hard until Harriet came again while trying to find something to grip. Gemma came behind her and humped her backside. She rubbed her clit and bit her neck. Harriet bent her body to kiss her. They continued to kiss as Harriet came again. Harriet flipped around and did the same to her. She fucked her hard until Gemma came gasping. Harriet pulled Gemma back by her hair onto her so they were both standing up. Harriet rubbed her clit and held her hand to Gemma's neck. She gasped and moaned loudly as Harriet squeezed and cut off her breathing. She came quickly from Harriet's hand on her neck which would cut her breathing every once and awhile. They washed each other again, still touching each other. They finally got to washing their hair. They dried each other off slowly. Somehow they found the lust in each other to get each other off again.

"We should do this again," Gemma sighed as she slipped on her robe.

"Yes we should," Harriet growled and slammed their lips together. They parted their ways after another long make out. Sadly Harriet did not know the news waiting for her when she got back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be more about the plot and story besides Harriet doing it with Slytherins.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! XP
> 
> (I edited this cause I accidentally used Harry instead of Harriet)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news is revealed...

Harriet walked back to her dorm swaying a bit, she loved the sex she just had. Rough, hard, needy, it created a thrill in Harriet.

"Ferox," She said as she came up to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady gave her a pitying look and opened the door slowly. Harriet's heart went into her throat, The Fat Lady always smiled and talked to her. Harriet opened the door while swallowing her fear. She opened the door to see Professor McGonagall and the rest of her house giving her the same pitying look. 

"What happened?" She whispered. Did Sirius die on the run? Her heart was going a million miles per second.

"Ms. Potter please remember to keep your temper in check," McGonagall stated while Hermione handed her the Daily Prophet.

'Has The Girl Who Lived Lost It?'

By Rita Skeeter

The article goes onto talk about how she apparently is doing drugs, having sex continuously, going to clubs every night, and completely disregarding her education. It also states that she is an attention seeking know-it-all who loves to do it with anyone wanting to bend her over even professors! It then goes on to her home life and her living in a cupboard for 11 years. How she was abused, starved and neglected and still is. How she cries every night about her parents being dead and is just very hormonal. How her mental state can be compared to Azkaban prisoner who has been there for their whole life. It also says that she has been practicing dark magic and apparently had connections with DEATH EATERS ON THE RUN!

'I have seen her angry, she needs help and immediately,' stated one student.

'She has almost slept with every guy AND girl in Hogwarts!' Another one commented.

'She has even offered me some fairy dust before, she really does need help.'

'I fear for the future if she continues like this.'

It ended with Skeeter hoping the best for Harriet (Yeah right!) and wondering what would come next of her. Harriet's jaw was to the ground in shock with fire in her eyes. Harriet just dropped the newspaper and ran up to her dorm. Hermione called after her but she didn't listen. She slammed the door and locked it. She flopped onto her bed and refused to deal with the world. She was tired of people spreading terrible rumors about her and they were never true. Now it's in the paper, the whole Wizarding World is going to read it! Everyone is going to talk about this tomorrow morning! Her eyes welled up with tears. Could she ever get a break? One of these days she swore she was going to lose it. Just go off on everyone.

"Harriet? Can I come in?" Hermione said through the door. Harriet just shoved her face into her pillow more. 

"Harry please let's just talk about it," She tried to use a spell on the lock but failed. Harriet made the door swing open which made Hermione jump back.

"You want to talk?! Okay, let's talk!" Harriet screamed.

"There is no need to yell," Hermione scoffed at her and stepped into the room.

"No need to yell, no need to yell! I had my life and lies plastered on the paper which everyone reads!" Harriet screamed.

"It's not that bad!" 

"How would you like it if your whole life, your secrets were told to the whole world?!"

"Secrets get around," Hermione stated dumbly. She was shuffling her feet awkwardly and was looking very guilty.

"How did they?" Harriet said murderously.

"How did they what?" Hermione sighed acting like Harriet was an idiot.

"I have only told one person those secrets about my life with the Dursley's, now who was that?" Harriet growled.

"I- Harry, please."

"Who?!"

"I can explain!"

"Well then explain," Harriet spat. Hermione said nothing.

"You fucking filthy mudblood," Harriet spat, literally on Hermione. Hermione gasped loudly.

"Excuse me?!" 

"You heard me you filthy mudblood," She growled. Multiple girls gathered by the door whispering, Harriet didn't care.

"How dare you!" Hermione cried. "You are so selfish!"

"Selfish, SELFISH!" Harriet lunged at Hermione and punched her in the eye. She shouted and stumbled back.

"You are only ever thinking about yourself. 'Oh no, I don't have a family', 'Oh no, boys like me too much', 'Oh no, I'm everyone's FAVORITE!'" Screamed Hermione. 

"What about first year when I saved you from a troll, or second year when I saved you from the basilisk, or third year when I helped you with your courses and saved you from the whomping willow!" Screamed Harriet back.

"You think you are so much better than everyone else don't you Granger," Harriet snarled which made her flinch. "You just hate that I get better scores than you don't you," She continued to snarl and take a step towards her. "You always have been jealous of me, my broom, my grades, me being famous!"

"I am not jealous of you!" Hermione defended herself. Harriet just went up to her and grabbed her collar. She pulled her to her face and growled in her face.

"Stay out of my life Granger or you will surely regret it," She growled and was satisfied with Hermione's whimper in return. She shoved her away from her and exited the dorm. "Oh and by the way rot in hell!" She yelled at Hermione. She shoved the other girls in the doorway aside. She ran downstairs into the Common Room, nobody tried to stop her. They could probably tell that she was out to murder. She stomped out of the Common Room and ran off to a random area in the castle. She leaned up against the wall wanting to cry and murder someone at the same time.

"Potter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Don't worry this isn't truly Hermione Bashing, they make up sooner or later!)
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


	5. Chapter 5

"Potter?" Harriet's head shot up to look at-

"Malfoy!" She growled at the blond prick. Merlin, she felt so exhausted to argue with him. "What do you want?" She sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Are you alright?" He stepped towards her. She just sighed again and looked at him. He sensed her answer was bad.

"Do you want something?" She snorted.

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"You are a Slytherin, I just figured that you wanted something. Probably after reading the paper, I figured you just wanted to bend me over," She chuckled. 

"No, you just seem like you need someone to talk to," He shifted his feet.

"Thanks," She sniffled and rubbed her nose. The sun was setting in the distance and it was getting quite cold and fast. 

"So, you want to talk about it?" He asked worriedly. She sank to the ground and leaned up against the wall lazily. She patted the stone floor to the right of her. He sat down immediately by her. 

She sighed, "Hermione and I got into a fight," It didn't matter if she told him or not, the whole school was probably going to talk about it tomorrow.

"Why?" He patted her knee comfortingly. He wasn't being a prat for once which Harriet liked. He actually seemed concerned about her. She liked this version of Malfoy.

"The paper, she told Skeeter about my home life," She sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, you deserve better," He started to rub her knee. She just snorted. "No, I mean it. You are very special and not just because of the whole girl who lived thing. Nobody deserves to live in a cupboard and be starved and abused. You deserve the world and even more than that, you are amazing," When she laughed at his words, he grabbed her chin and made her look directly into his eyes. His perfectly, silver eyes. "You are perfect from your eyes to your Quidditch skills."

"You are the one to talk," She giggled. She always won against him, every single game against him, she ended up catching the snitch. Surprisingly he laughed, he actually laughed! He was smiling also! He had an amazing laugh and smile, Harriet wanted to see it all of the time. Somehow they ended up laughing for a long time. They both had tears in their eyes when they finished laughing. They ended up bonding that night, talking about nonsense for hours with their bodies always touching. Harriet concluded that Malfoy was... pleasant. He was a great talker and listener. By the end of the night, they probably could call each other friends. They found out so much about each other.

"Well we probably should go to our dorms, it is well past curfew," Malfoy sighed as he got up.

She got up while Malfoy's offering hand, "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Call me Draco," He blushed a little bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then you can call me Harriet," She smiled. He is really attractive Harriet realized. He is about a head taller than her with wavy bleach blond hair. He grew it out on top so some of it hanged it in his face. He had very crystal gray eyes with perfect light brown eyebrows. He also had very deep cheekbones and a harsh jawbone to die for. He had a nice smile with perfectly white teeth and pink lips. His build was slightly muscular from Quidditch. He seemed to be studying her the same way as she was to him.

"Ah shit," She groaned.

He snapped his attention to her again, "What?"

"If I go back to my dorm I will have to be with Hermione," She kicked the wall. "Unless," She coughed, "Unless I could - you know - maybe - possibly - go to your dorm," She finished off with a whisper. She refused to look at him.

"Sure," He smiled at her. They started to walk back to his dorm in the dungeons. Nobody was out which made Harriet wonder how late it really was.

"Anguis," He said when they reached the door to the common room. The common room was empty. The common room was dark and cold with the lake in view on the side. 

"I forgot that the Slytherin common room was underwater," She said still awing at the glass.

"You've been in here before?" He raised his eyebrow in amusement. She just stared at him not knowing what to say. He just laughed and motioned her to follow him. She followed him upstairs to his dorm. She definitely was not staring at his arse as he walked up the stairs. (He did have a nice arse though.) He opened up the door and waited for her to get into the room to shut the door quietly. The rest of his dorm was sleeping, most of them were snoring loudly.

"Wait, can I go to the bathroom quick?" She whispered. She just realized she had to go to the bathroom really bad. He nodded and pointed across the hall. He held up his hands and rushed to his trunk. He opened it and grabbed a sleep shirt. He tossed it at her. She grabbed it and went into the washroom. She would be lying if she said she didn't freshen up a little before she went back out. She now had on one of Draco's sleep shirts and her black panties on. She closed the dorm door quietly and made her way to Draco. He was under the covers shirtless which made Harriet stare a little, he really did have a nice body. She held up her uniform, wondering where she should put her clothes. He pointed to his trunk so she put her clothes in the trunk. She got under the covers and he closed the curtains. He whispered some spells to make the curtains unable to open unless it was either of them and a silencing spell.

"So we can talk if we have to," He explained while going under the covers more. She did the same and cuddled more into him. She laid her head on his bicep while his arm was wrapped around her waist. He hummed a melody which made her fall asleep slowly. He kissed the top of her head just before she slipped into sleep.

"Goodnight scarhead," He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos!
> 
> I didn't have Harriet sleep with him because I don't want her to seem like the girl who sleeps with guys immediately. They had so much previous conflict and fights that it would seem weird for them to sleep with each other after one night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harriet, Harriet," She was shaken awake. She moaned and hit the hand shaking him. The body under to her laughed and continued to shake her. She opened her eyes to see a laughing blond with eyes that were shining with tears. 

"Morning scarhead," He chuckled. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was laying her head on his shoulder with her hand on his chest. He had one arm wrapped her waist and one rubbing her arm on his chest. Their legs were tangled together and her panties were definitely were rubbing against his hip.

"Morning dollophead," She yawned.

"That's a new one," He laughed. He moved a little which made Harriet groan and grip more onto Draco. He laughed again and rolled her onto her back. She held onto his shoulders and refused to let go. 

"We have to get up," He explained while removing her hands.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

"5:14." Harriet groaned again.

"Blaise wakes up early to shower," He explained and kissed her forehead. She went to cuddle more into the blanket but ended up kicking Draco's shin. 

"Come on, wakey wakey," He started to tickle her which made her immediately get up.

"Don't you dare," She grabbed his hands and glared at him. He laughed and opened up his curtains. She got out first and got her uniform out of his trunk. She went across the hall to get dressed. After she got dressed and washed up a bit, she went back out to see Draco in his own uniform. She walked towards him slowly, not knowing what to say. 

"If you ever need anything, just come to me," He hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"Thanks and the same goes for you. You can count on me for anything," She breathed in his scent, he smelt like vanilla, mint, and apples. He was doing the same thing, she smelt like flowers, strawberries, and some type of earthy-fresh sort of scent. Harriet kissed his cheek softly and they separated. 

"Let me walk you out," He said. They walked out of the dorm which was still filled with loud snores and went into the still empty common room. He opened up the door for her and she stepped out. 

"I will see you in potions," He leaned up against the side of the door.

"Yeah see ya," She kissed his cheek again. He had a slight blush on his face. They soon parted and Harriet walked back to her dorm very confused. Somehow she lost a friend since the first day she came to Hogwarts and gained a new friend who was an enemy for 3 years in the same day. She was beyond confused to the point where her head started to hurt. 

"What are you doing young lioness?" Someone snickered.

"Nothing, how about you Ozzie?" She said cooly and made her face and body appear lazy. He was leaning up against the stone wall.

"Protecting my small lioness," He purred.

"I don't need protection," She pouted and stomped her feet. He just laughed and walked closer to her.

"How are you though?" He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I could be better," She sighed and leaned into his touch. He hummed and kissed the top of her head.

"Why did you come from the Slytherin Common Room?" He asked while playing with her hair.

"I didn't want to go to back to my dorm because I had a fight with Hermione so I went back to Draco's dorm," She finished with a whisper.

"Malfoy?" He said in a tone that Harriet could not recognize. She nodded refusing to look him in the eyes.

"You had a fight with Hermione, why? Are you okay?" He said in a softer tone and looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, she told Skeeter about my childhood."

"That bitch," He growled. Harriet nodded not knowing who he was talking about.

"I should leave, I want to take a shower before breakfast," Harriet sighed and went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Do you want me to sit with you for breakfast?" He asked.

"I will probably eat in the kitchen with the house elves."

"I will eat with you then and be with you for your free period and lunch," He nodded to himself.

"Thanks," She laughed.

"Don't worry I will make no one talks shit about you," He growled. She just laughed and kissed him on his cheek. She walked back to her dorm and showered quickly. She changed into a new uniform. She looked at her clock and saw it was 6:30 now, breakfast starts at 7:30 so she just did some homework that was due next week. She finished all of her homework in that hour. She walked down to the kitchen with her school bag and trickled the pear of the painting. The painting opened and revealed a very busy kitchen with house elves rushing around. 

"Harriet!" Dobby squeaked when he saw her.

"Dobby can I eat here for breakfast? Oh, and a friend of mine is coming also."

"Oh course, Mistress Harriet can always come here. We will prepare a breakfast for both of you," Dobby rushed to get breakfast ready. Harriet sat down to eat at a table. Soon Dobby came over and set down their plates. He left to go get some goblets with pumpkin juice. The painting opened again to reveal Ozzie in his uniform. Something about the Slytherin uniform turned Harriet on, she didn't know why. None of the other houses uniforms turned her on.

"Morning Potter," He had a Scottish accent which made Harriet shiver. He sat down after Dobby put down the goblets of cold pumpkin juice. 

"Morning- wait what even is your last name?" She frowned, she didn't even think of his last name.

"Ozman," He sipped his drink.

"Ozzie Ozman?" She giggled.

"Something funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing, nothing at all," She snorted and started to eat her pancakes. After they finished eating, Ozzie walked her to her class. Everyone glared at her but some looked very concerned for her which made her laugh. Ozzie was going to kiss her cheek but decided against it due to multiple students watching them. 

"See ya little lioness," He teased her.

"Later sneaky snake," She teased back. He left and Harriet took a deep breath, preparing for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! (well late now it was the 10th) So here is my present to you <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys needed some porn because you went 3 chapters without it XP

Harriet walked into potions slowly, a few Gryffindors and Slytherins were already here. They all stared at her intensely as she made her way to the front. Snape moved her to the front because she was so bad and he could yell at her more. Honestly, she wasn't even that bad at potions, she just couldn't work with people always sneaking things in her potion when she wasn't looking. She sat down quietly as pulled out a book about the deadliest magical creatures which she got from Hagrid last summer. Not the best book to read in front of people after being accused to be acquainted with Death Eaters. The rest of the students turned back around after they realized she didn't care about them. Slowly the classroom filled up again with no one sitting by her but she didn't mind. Draco was dealing with Parkison on his arm and pressing her breasts against him. He looked very unimpressed and annoyed. Neville was sitting with Seamus and Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron was glaring at her with Dean sitting next to him who was drawing. Harriet sighed and turned back to her book. The bell rang which meant that Snape entered dramatically and sneered at her. 

"Did you do your homework last night, Potter?" Snape sneered at her.

"Yes sir," She handed her scroll to him. He snapped it out of her hand and quickly scanned the scroll. He snorted at her work.

"You call this an appropriate essay," He went to the trash bin and tore her scroll into tiny pieces. The whole class laughed and Snape continued to insult her for 10 minutes straight about how she is lazy and so stupid that she would let people drown her without her realizing it. Why did Dumbledore even hire him? She knows that her father used to bully him in the past, but does he have to hate her so much? He started to sneer out orders for the students to start to make the potion for the week. Harriet sighed and went to grab some potion ingredients. She tripped on a foot and fell onto her hands and knees. 

"Watch it Potty," Parkison sneered. The whole class laughed at her but she did see Neville give her a pitying look. She ran out of the room, everyone laughing at her just made her sick to her stomach. Nobody even tried to follow her out of the room. She ran to the nearest bathroom. She ran to the sink and splashed her face with water. She gulped down multiple breaths of air. She calmed herself down and started to breathe normally again. She sighed and dried her face off with a warm, fluffy towel.

"Are you okay?" A voice said behind her. Harriet turned around to see Gemma with a concerned look on her face.

"Everyone keeps laughing at me whenever something bad happens to me," She sniffed and rubbed her nose. She walked towards her and cupped her face with her hands. Harriet let a few tears fall which Gemma wiped away with her thumb. She kissed her forehead softly which made Harriet giggle. 

"Did you tell anyone... about last night?" She whispered. 

"No, no, no. I don't kiss and tell," Gemma shook her head and softly traced her lips with her thumb. Harriet tilted her head up slightly to make the pressure of her thumb on her lip increase. She removed her thumb and lightly kissed her. They shared a series of soft, short kisses. She pushed her into the edge of the sink. Gemma slid her tongue into Harriet's mouth. She sucked on the invading tongue which made her moan. She undid Harriet's blouse slowly and started to squeeze her breasts. Harriet moaned and deepened the kiss by placing her hand on the back of Gemma's head and pushing her more into her mouth. She slid her hand up her Gryffindor colored skirt and pulled down her red panties, the same ones she wore when she lost her virginity. She palmed her cunt and started to dip her index finger in her. She circled her opening until it got really wet. They were still fiercely making out while Harriet opened Gemma's blouse. She started to finger and stretch open her. Harriet threw back her head and moaned loudly. She bit and licked her neck while it was thrown back. Her tongue followed the movement while she swallowed. Somehow Gemma had three fingers in her already and was also rubbing her clit. She also lost her bra as well as Gemma lost hers. Their breasts rubbed together with both of their nipples hard touching each other. Harriet slipped her hand into her panties and collected her wetness to rub on her clit. They both furiously rubbed each other's cunts and made out messily. Gemma started to attacked her neck when she felt her orgasm coming on. Harriet opened her eyes slightly when she felt herself almost starting to cum. She gasped and her eyes went wide when she saw a Slytherin girl, Millicent Bulstrode, at the door mouth hanging open. Suddenly Harriet orgasmed hard to the point when she screamed as she came with her fingers fucking her hard and her clit being attacked maliciously. Harriet came while staring at Millicent who was still shocked but now had a lustful look in her eyes. Gemma soon followed and groaned in Harriet's neck. She panted into her neck until she felt Harriet very still and unmoving. 

"What's wrong?" She panted and looked at Harriet's speechless face. She turned her head and saw Bulstrode behind them.

"I-I-I came to get H-Harriet for Pot-Potions," She stumbled out while blushing deeply.

"So want to join?" Gemma smirked and licked her lips. Millicent just gasped and tried to stumble out an excuse. "Come over here, Harriet has to be in the middle though. She is a huge slut," Gemma snickered.

"Hey!" Harriet shouted offended and pulled her hand out of her panties.

"Come on, you would just love to have both of us in you, fucking multiple orgasms out of you," She growled and passionately kissed her to the point where Harriet lost her breath. Harriet moaned at the thought. "I knew it, slut," She pulled her fingers out of her and slapped her arse hard which made Harriet moan again. Millicent was still behind them who did not move at all. 

"Come here," Gemma walked over and pulled on Millicent's arm. She kissed her with tongue until she kissed back. 

"You want to?" Harriet asked as they separated. Millicent nodded while Gemma pulled her towards Harriet. Harriet kissed Millient deeply and threaded her hand in her hair. Millicent put hands on her waist and kissed back just as passionately. Gemma came up behind her and lifted up her skirt. She shoved fingers into her and sucked on her neck. Harriet started to unbutton her blouse and palm her breasts. She moaned and took off both her bra and blouse. Harriet pulled down her panties and continued to twist her nipples. Millicent palmed her breasts in return. They twisted their tongues together and sucked on their tongues while Gemma humped Harriet's backside and continued to finger fuck Harriet hard. Millicent rubbed her clit while Harriet pushed a finger into her. Millicent soon added a finger into Harriet which made 4 fingers in her. After a bit, she added another one which made Harriet throw her head back moaning loudly. She loved the stretch of them in her.

"You are so tight," Millicent panted while Harriet shoved two more fingers into her.

"I know, you should try eating her out later, she moans and whimpers so good," Gemma moaned and snapped her hips forward. Harriet gasped and waited for her orgasm to come. She almost violently finger fucked Millicent as she felt her orgasm come. Gemma and Millicent made out while Harriet's head was resting on Gemma's shoulder. She moaned very loudly and shivered as her orgasm ripped through her body. Millicent came gasping and twitching. Gemma pulled out her fingers and took off all of their clothes with a single spell.

"On the floor," She ordered. They both followed her order. "Harriet get on her mouth while I eat her out." Harriet moaned and sat on her face. She immediately started to lick her clit.

"Have you done this before?" She moaned and pinched her own nipples.

"Yeah with Greengrass, you should join us sometime," She chuckled and ran her tongue across her clit which made her moan and shiver. Gemma got down and started to eat her out eagerly. Millicent had to pull Harriet down to keep her on her tongue. She really does like getting eaten out, she was moaning so loud and shivering so much. Harriet soon came from her tongue running along her clit roughly. She ended up having another orgasm right after her last one which made her scream with pleasure. Some drool dripped down her mouth from her double orgasm. Harriet pulled on her hair as she was still cumming from the long lasting orgasm. Millicent came, still licking the orgasm out of Harriet, from Gemma licking her clit and finger fucking her. Gemma pulled on Harriet's hair to make her turn around to kiss her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth as Harriet came again from Millicent's tongue. Harriet really does make the most amazing noises when being eaten out. Harriet rubbed Gemma's clit until she came which made her scream loudly. They all were panting from the amazing orgasms they just had. Gemma was still shivering and moaning from the intensity of her orgasm. 

"We still have to go to Potions right?" Harriet looked down and asked Millicent who was palming Harriet's breasts. She laughed and kissed her lower stomach. Gemma snorted and slapped her arse.

"Cheeky witch," She snorted.

"Don't wear it out," Harriet laughed back. They all soon got up and got dressed with major touching and kissing. 

"I will see you later," Gemma kissed Millicent and turned to Harriet, "Don't get too loose before we see each other again," She kissed Harriet and smirked. 

"Same goes to you," Harriet laughed. Gemma just snorted and slapped her arse. She said goodbye and left.

"Want to go again?" Harriet asked her.

"Yes, but not here," Millicent smirked. She pulled her out the door and into the still present Potion class. 'Oh sweet Merlin, what does she have planned?' Harriet asked herself when she pulled her towards their table in the back of the class.

"We are partners for this potion," She smirked and slipped her hand under Harriet's panties in the middle of a still ongoing class! Harriet gasped and Millicent put a finger to her own mouth to make her quiet. 'This was going to be torture,' Harriet decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Harriet walked to the library completely exhausted from the day. You know those porn videos about people having sex in the front of people, and you think that could never happen. Well, that happened to Harriet in the middle of potions. Millicent would sneak her hand under her panties to rub her clit and get her off. She also kneeled and ate her out in the middle of class. No one in potions saw Harriet biting her hand trying not to scream out in pleasure nor Millicent missing. Millicent could not be seen because there was a back to the table. Harriet came so many times she couldn't even count how many orgasms she had. Harriet ended up having to make the whole potion by herself because of Millicent too busy making her come. When Snape walked over, she had to explain to him what she did to make this potion without Millicent who was still eating her out. She ended having an orgasm while making dead eye contact with him, thankfully he didn't notice anything at all. Right before the bell rang, she got up her underneath the table while smirking. Harriet's knees gave out but she caught the table in time so she didn't fall. She was still panting and her thighs were trembling. 

"Amazing potion, Potter," Millicent smirked as she sucked on her fingers like it was a cock. She just snorted in return and steadied herself. She did make a really good potion, probably the best she ever has made. Maybe she just needed to be coming in order to brew properly. They ended up getting a perfect score which made Snape growl at her. Harriet left the classroom with her thighs still trembling until Millicent grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the Slytherin common room. 

"I did say that you should join Greengrass and me some time," Millicent smirked and pushed her into the common room. The three of them ended up missing the rest of classes for the rest of the day. Harriet slammed into a bookcase on accident. She groaned and pushed herself off the bookcase. She trudged over to an empty table. She threw all of her books down and slammed her head down also. 

"Tired, Potter?" Someone behind her laughed. She just groaned in response. A deeper laugh joined Ozzie's laugh which made Harriet shoot her head up. It was a black haired male with pierced light blue eyes. He had cheekbones to die for and a perfectly scalped jawbone. He was also taller than Ozzie but not as built. He also was a Slytherin which made Harriet shiver. 

"Hi," She gulped with lust in her eyes. Somehow whenever she saw a new Slytherin, it didn't matter how much sex she had previously. 

"Hi," He said in a deep voice which made her thighs tremble in want.

"So Potter whatcha doing?" Ozzie flipped the chair around and sat down across from her. The male was still smirking at her stare.

"Tired," She yawned and stretched out on her chair. 

"Why?" He smirked knowingly.

Harriet blushed heavily and stumbled out an excuse, "Didn't sleep."

"Sure, sure, of course," He chuckled, "Ackerson, go fetch me a potion book."

"Which one your highness?" Ackerson snorted.

"Any one will do," Ozzie shooed him off. As soon as he left, Harriet was the first to talk.

"How did you know?!" She whispered loudly. 

"Know what?" He looked confused but quickly turned into a smirk. 

"Were you watching?!" She gasped. and hit his arm hard. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Look I like fucking you," He started out.

"What a way to charm a girl," Harriet snorted.

"Let me finish, I like fucking you but I also feel like we are friends at this point. So I feel like I have to protect you in more ways than one. I know that you, well, are also into girls so I made sure that the few girls you were with know not to talk about it. I care about you, I want you to be safe and make sure no one ever hurts you. You are a very special girl Harriet," He said seriously without breaking eye contact. She didn't know what to say.

"Guess I do know how to charm a girl," He laughed while made her snort. 

"Nice one Ozzie," She laughed.

"I thought so," He chuckled. Soon Ackerson came back with a book.

"The book you ordered your highness," He chuckled as he sat down next to Ozzie. The book was about the basics of potion, the book is basically what you get when you fail the class. Harriet giggled while Ozzie glared at him.

"You telling me something, Christian," He jokingly growled at him.

"I'm telling you that you are a dumbass," He laughed. Ozzie shoved him aside while laughing.

"Shut up asshole," Ozzie laughed.

"Hey asshole, miss me?" Another Slytherin came up to the odd trio. 

"Not at all, weirdo," Ozzie snorted.

"Harriet, this is Andrew," Ozzie informed her. He had short brown hair and freckles splattered across the tops of his cheeks and nose. He was built pretty well but he had more height to him. He also had stunning hazel eyes. He sat down next to her and put his arm on the back of her chair. 

"Hello beautiful," He shot her a stunning perfect smile. She just giggled in response. 

"Fuck off Drew," Christian laughed and threw the potion book at him. Somehow, Harriet felt safe and welcomed here with the three Slytherins. She felt that a beautiful friendship start to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote a little chapter because I have finals "tomorrow", well technically 7 hours from now lol. Wish me luck!
> 
> Sorry for any typos, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENCE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! If you do not like fights about blood and bones, don't read.

"You guys want to eat?" Ozzie asked while leaning back on the chair. 

"Didn't eat all day," Christian said while scribbling out something on a parchment.

"I know what I want to eat," Andrew purred into Harriet's ear and playfully bit her ear. She blushed and leaned more into his side.

"I was thinking of going down to the kitchens," Ozzie hummed to himself.

"You know how to get in there," Christian said surprised. Andrew looked up in shock also.

Ozzie nodded, "Harriet taught me." The two Slytherins turned to her with a look of surprise on their faces.

Andrew look turned into a smirk, "Gryffindor Golden Girl isn't as innocent as we once thought." He nipped at her playfully. Christian just whistled and smirked at her.

"We going to go?" Ozzie asked while packing up his supplies.

"Yeah I'm hungry," Andrew got up and stretched. She got up also.

"You are always hungry," Christian snorted and hit his stomach with a book which made him groan. 

"You hungry Harriet?" Ozzie asked while throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I could eat," She nodded and almost tripped over the flat floor. She laughed as they teased her. They somehow got to the kitchen after a lot of teasing and shoving. It was supper time in the Great Hall so the house elves weren't busy. Harriet asked for her usual, Andrew asked for chocolate chip pancakes, Christian asked for curry, and Ozzie asked for chicken and rice. Harriet's usual was a ham and cheese sub with lettuce, pickle, and extra cucumber. She has been practically addicted to it since Hermione took her to this really good sandwich place near her house. Harriet showed Dobby how they made it so she could have it whenever at Hogwarts. They all sat down as the house elves got to work. Christian and Andrew argued about which Quidditch team is the best while Ozzie and Harriet talked about the tournament. 

"Do you know what you are doing yet?" Ozzie asked drumming his fingers on the table. 

"Nope, no one has told me anything," She sighed. It seems like Dumbledore has been avoiding her lately. Ozzie shook his head while frowning.

"I don't think you put your name in," Ozzie said while making dead eye contact with her.

"People are still wondering about that?" Scoffed Andrew.

"Bullshit, only idiots would believe that you put your name in," Swore Christian. Harriet didn't know what to say, her eyes started to tear up.

"Aren't you going to ask about the article?" Harriet rubbed her eyes which only made them water more. It was silence for a bit, only the noise of the house elves cooking filled the room.

"It's not our business," Christian simply stated. 

"Aren't you wondering?" 

"Yes, but it would be rude to ask," Ozzie nodded.

"Like Christian said, it's not our business. We will always be here to talk though," Andrew squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. She nodded and quickly wiped her eyes with her robe sleeve. The house elves put their food down which practically stopped all conversation. They all ate their meals quite quick, none of them realized they were this hungry. They stayed there for a bit after they ate talking. The house elves started to clean after the dishes and the silverware appeared since supper ended. They waited a bit so fewer people would be in the halls. They talked about random topics like the best candy and which classes are not important. Harriet was practically falling asleep in her chair. Andrew placed a napkin on her head while her eyes were closed. Christian and Ozzie laughed silently as Harriet did not notice the napkin on her head. Harriet slid more down the chair with her arms wrapped around herself. Andrew placed a fork on the napkin. They all snickered as she still did not notice anything. He placed a spoon next than a knife. Harriet frowned in her half sleep state when she finally felt the weight on her head. She tilted her head to the right which made all of the items on her head fall off. She shot up when the clanking of the silverware hit the ground. The boys all burst out laughing at her very confused face. 

"What- what- why?" She stumbled out tiredly. Andrew chuckled and ruffled her already untameable hair which made her pout.

"Nothing," He sighed. She snorted and shoved him off his chair. Ozzie and Christian roared with laughter. Harriet just pouted again while Andrew whimpered on the floor.

"Damn, you are a feisty little thing," He laughed as he got up. They soon left, going to their different common rooms. Harriet walked slowly to her common room, remembering the day. Time seemed to be really slow but yet really fast at the same time. In only a few days she lost her first and best friend, lost her virginity, and made three new friends. 

"Potter, what'cha doing out here? Looking for a cock to suck? Cause I got one ready for ya," A deep voice behind her laughed. A few other voices laughed behind her. She kept her back to them.

"What the fuck do you want?" She sneered. McLaggen and his dimwit friends. Sweet Merlin help her not lose any brain cells from talking to them.

"A quickie from a useless whore," He roared with laughter which made her cringe. He walked up to her, put his hand up her skirt and slapped her arse, hard. She gasped and turned around growling.

"Why don't you go to your mother then?" She sneered with her hands on her hips. His jaw dropped while his friends tried to not laugh. 

"I'm surprised you are refusing to sleep with me," He smirked back.

"Why?" She drawled out carefully not wanting to know the answer.

"Cause I'm sure that your mother jumped into anyone's bed when she was in Hogwarts. To be honest, I'm pretty sure that was how you were born. Your whoreish mother slept with the nearest idiotic unemployed deadbeat," He laughed. Harriet saw pure red, you can offend her, you can offend her friends with a simple price to pay but when you offend her parents, all hell breaks loose. 

"What did you say McLaggen?" She spat out with a look to kill. The few guys behind him seemed to shrink away from her death glare. Her hair started to get staticky and her hands bled because of her nails digging in while also sparking. The last time a person insulted her parents, they almost dropped dead. 

"You heard me, daughter of a bitch in heat," He chuckled not afraid of her. A window near them shattered into a million pieces while the torches burnt to the bud in seconds.

"You will pay," She growled deeply. She lunged at him, first kicking him as hard as she could in the groin. He bent over cupping himself while biting his lip till it dripped blood. She then kicked her foot to his jaw, feeling pride when it snapped. He fell to the ground in pain, shouting. She slammed her foot down onto his nose which also snapped. She then slammed her foot onto his eye, also breaking his cheekbone. She picked him up off of the ground and slammed him into the wall. The other guys ran away to do god knows what. Harriet didn't care if she got expelled, she wanted him to pay. 

"What did you say McLaggen?" She spat, literally, onto his face. He looked at her panting while tears fell down his face from pain. He slowly started to smirk which fueled her anger. She pounded her fist into his mouth, breaking his lip and even cracking a few teeth. Blood was everywhere on her hands, her face, her blouse, on the floor. She slammed her knee into his side a few times making a few ribs crack. She threw him to the ground in anger. She stayed there panting and wiping the blood off of her face which just made more blood smear onto her face. He was whimpering and crying out openly. She smiled at him in pain, something inside of her enjoyed people in pain. She felt something inside of her shift, she grabbed her wand slowly while not breaking eye contact from his balled up body. She pointed her wand at him and whispered the first syllable of the curse.

"Cr-" She gasped and quickly put her wand back. Her eyes blown wide at her sudden action to torture him. Something inside of her shifted back to normal. She blinked a few times to make sure the odd feeling disappeared. She stood there not knowing what to do until she heard multiple footsteps running towards them. The group of people behind her gasped loudly.

"Potter!" McGonagall. Shit. "What have you done?!" She screeched out. Harriet turned around slowly, her head fell seeing her disappointed look.

"He assaulted me," She snapped. If McGonagall took his side, she was going to switch houses.

"What!" She screamed, demanding answers.

"He put his hand up my skirt and slapped my arse to the point where I know it will bruise very deeply," She glared at her.

"And you decided to kill him in return!" 

"He assaulted me and I'm sure if I did nothing, I would be getting raped by multiple men right now!" She screamed back to defend herself.

"Look I know what he did was wrong, he will most likely be trialed and expelled! It was justified to defend yourself but not to this point! He is going to need to go to Saint Mungos because of severe bleeding and multiple broken bones! You will now most likely also be put to trial and expelled for this over use of violence!" She looked back at him curled up on the floor in a huge puddle of blood with obvious multiple broken bones. She looked at him with multiple emotions, pride, justice, disgust, embarrassment, guilt.

"Maybe I did go a bit over board," She whispered. McGonagall ordered one of the boys to go get a few nurses while the rest stand by the broken boy. McGonagall dragged Harriet to Professor Dumbledore's office while muttering something about the Ministry. What no one noticed was the large figure in the shadows watching with pure amusement and impressiveness. He chuckled deeply about dangerous lion cubs while smirking at the whimpering body. McGonagall stopped dragging Harriet and turned to her sharply. 

"Nice job," She said bluntly.

"What?" Harriet coughed dumbly.

"You did the right thing, defending yourself," She explained. "Not many girls could stand up for themselves like that. After the rumors get around, I'm sure no boy will ever think to try with you again," She smirked.

"Thanks," She still said dumbly. McGonagall turned around and knocked on the door while Harriet still looked at her confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> If you guys want to, you can check out my other female Harry Potter fanfic <3
> 
> Would anyone be interested in knowing my tumblr?????
> 
> Also, I hope you liked how McGonagall said to Harriet in private that she was proud of her.
> 
> CAN YOU GUESS WHO WAS IN THE SHADOWS?!


	10. Chapter 10

"So how did it go?" Ozzie asked while playing with her hair.

"McGonagall was very pissed off about McLaggen slapping my arse and Dumbledore was equally upset," She sighed and leaned into his side. "I didn't get into any trouble but McLaggen got detention for two weeks. He is still healing though, probably will take a few weeks even with magic." 

"What did his parents say?" Andrew asked.

"They said they were mortified that he even did it but they were kind of mad at me for basically breaking their only son," She huffed out. Christian snorted amusedly.

"Literally every boy in Hogwarts is afraid of you now," Christian laughed.

"That's not true, heard Diggory has quite a crush on you," Ozzie grumbled.

"Really?" Harriet frowned.

"Yeah, of course. Haven't you seen how much you see he stares at you?" Christian threw a crumpled piece of paper into the trash.

"More like her chest or arse," Andrew joked.

"Well at least no boys will try anything if they are scared of me," She mumbled and scribbled something down.

"Did McLaggen do anything before this?" Ozzie asked.

"Yeah, multiple times. He always has cat-called me and complimented my chest or arse but he never touched me," She sighed. "Boys are so weird," She chuckled. Ozzie laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"But you love us," He sighed contently.

"Partially," She laughed.

 

\----Two weeks later----

McLaggen is still healing, his ribs are taking a long time to heal. He never had to go to Saint Mungo's but he did have to get healed but many healers. He flinches every time he sees her walking down the hall and runs in the other direction. Hermione looks at her whenever Harriet isn't looking she gives her a look of pity. She feels terrible that McLaggen touched her like that and she also is proud of her for standing up to him after years of extremely inappropriate cat-calling. Everyone looks at Harriet like she suddenly turned evil and now is mentally insane. The professors are avoiding her and now barely give her detention or take off points. Gryffindors never talk to her, to them it seems like she is a disappointment. But McLaggen is facing the same thing, only like two people talk to him and professors hate him for what he did. People scoff at him when they see him and cringe away when he says something to them. Hagrid still talks to her though, he ranted about boys and them needing to learn how to respect women for hours after the incident. Dumbledore was very disappointed in McLaggen and apologized to her many times. Neither of them had to be put to trial, the adults said they both learned their lessons. Some boys in Ravenclaw were arguing about double standards like if a girl slapped a guys arse and the guy beat her up, all hell would break loose. So Harriet's attempt to avoid drama and criticism was to give herself detention for two weeks with Snape. Apparently, lots of people thought she was very brave and level minded for doing that even though Harriet could care less of what anyone thought. Harriet continued to reflect on the past two weeks. She always felt someone looking at her but she could never see who. She is having nightmares every single night and barely gets any sleep. Harriet is a seer, she can see into the future and prevent bad events from happening. That is why Harriet and Professor Trelawney get along so well, they can share nightmares and help each other through things. But they never talk about visions because if a vision is told out loud to anyone, it changes which means it could get worse. Harriet is continuously having nightmares about a grave, red eyes, a severed hand, and screaming, lots and lots of screaming.

"Harriet!" Screamed Ozzie as he ran down the corridor full speed. She jumped a bit at his sudden screaming in a quiet corridor near the court yard. "You are needed in the Great Hall for something," He panted as he stopped in front of her.

"Do you know?" She frowned. He shook his head which made his long hair flop around. "Let's go then." The two of them walked slowly to the Great Hall. They have been having sex almost non-stop since they first met but now Andrew and Christian have joined in their fun. She remembers how much she screamed and moaned when she had two of them in her at the same time. She hums at the memory, it was a very fun time. Draco and her have been bonding more, sharing interests and have been becoming quite close. They for some reason can just talk for hours about utter nonsense and it can just seem very normal. Sadly they have not done anything but Harriet is hoping it is sooner than later. Blaise Zabini has also been flirting with her in their shared classes which she flirts back for fun.

"Here we are," Ozzie said as they approached the Great Hall. She sighed and opened up the door slowly. She held back a laugh when she saw Rita Skeeter practically on Fleur Delcour asking her multiple questions about the tournament.

"Harriet!" She shouted in a sickeningly sweet voice which made her cringe. Ozzie stepped in front of her and growled at Skeeter as she ran over. She gulped and stepped back, he was quite tall and had a death glare on him.

"Harriet, my child, it is wonderful you have joined," Dumbledore smiled at Ozzie protecting her with his eyes sparkling. She smiled at Dumbledore and pushed Ozzie aside to greet him.

"Hello Professor," She smiled. She held back a grimace when she saw Cedric Diggory staring at her chest. She puffed out her chest more which made his eyes widen. She always knew she was more developed than the other girls in her year. Last summer, puberty hit her like the Knight Bus going full speed. She grew almost 10 inches in one summer (She was 4' 6'' for the longest time) and went up 3 cups sizes (She was flat chested which always made her pout and went up to a D cup). She was in so much pain that she never left her room only to shower once a week and go to the bathroom. Thankfully when she first arrived only Mrs. Weasley was in the house where she tutted at her for not having a bra at all and they had a 'girls trip' to Diagon Alley which was finding bras and panties. Mrs. Weasley squealed at her about how much she has grown and developed. Mrs. Weasley explained a lot about girls periods and sex which made Harriet scared but she was still thankful. They also picked up a lot of form fitting clothes and chocolate for Harriet because Mrs. Weasley hated how she still wore her cousins' hand-me-downs. She still laughs how Ron reacted when he saw her for the first time, his jaw dropped and he stared a lot at her chest. The twins flirted with her non-stop and kept saying really inappropriate stuff but all in good fun. Mr. Weasley barely recognized her, neither did Percy. Ginny and Hermione both whined and complained about her having a bigger chest which made her laugh. Bill continued to wink and growl playfully at her which made her blush a lot. 

"Morning Cedric," She purred. He sputtered out a quick hello and turned to face Dumbledore while blushing heavily. Viktor Krum let out a deep laugh at the sight of the two of them. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with amusement while Snape looked at everyone in disgust and mild boredom like usual. Fleur huffed and crossed her arms over her almost flat chest. 

"Are we going to begin the Wand Ceremony?" Moody huffed, his eye going crazy.

"I think that will be the best," Karkaroff glared at Harriet who just smiled back at him in return.

"Ollivander will be checking your wands to make sure that they are fit for the tournament," Dumbledore explained. Ollivander waved to Harriet and smiled, she did the same back. He first checked Viktor's wand, which had a small chip in it but it was still completely functionally.

"10¼", Hornbeam, dragon heartstring core," He mumbled and moved on to Fleur's wand.

"Perfect condition, 9½", Rosewood, Veela hair core," He moved onto Cedric's wand.

"Perfectly smooth, 12¼", Ash, unicorn hair," He nodded to himself.

"I wax my wand every night before bed," Cedric explained his wands smoothness with pride. Harriet silently laughed, 'I'm sure you do polish your wand every night." Ollivander handed his wand back and took Harriet's.

"9 inches long, holly wood, with a phoenix feather as its core," He hummed to himself. He was very proud that she had this wand, he only ever sold on which went to you-know-who but she was never afraid that she had the brothering wand. "Excellent condition," He smiled and handed back her wand. "Have you done any advanced magic with your wand lately?" He asked.

"How much is lately?" She gulped.

"In the last year or so," He laughed. She nodded shyly and looked down.

"Harriet perfected her Patronus spell last year," Dumbledore winked at her. The whole room gasped and looked at her in astonishment. "Show them." Harriet glared playfully at Dumbledore and cast the spell. A beautiful crystal white fawn stumbled out of her wand, it tumbled and shook its head. It is a fluffy little fawn who can barely walk yet. It attempted to prance around but kept stumbling. She laughed and smiled so bright it could have been brighter than her fawn. The fawn soon returned to her wand tumbling. The room looked very impressed by her work, even Snape.

"Very good Potter, I hope to see more of that impressive casting in the tournament," Ollivander winked at her.

"I hope so too," She laughed. They were soon dismissed, Harriet left before Cedric could ask her any questions.

"That was mighty impressive young lioness," Ozzie chuckled and played with her hair. 

"No biggie," She laughed at his confused face when hearing her say the Muggle phrase.

"So..." He drawled out. 

"Yes..." She copied him. He rolled his eyes and pressed her up against the stone cold wall. He pressed his lips against hers hard and trailed his hand up her skirt. Harriet shivered but not from Ozzie's actions, she felt someone watching them. She looked around as Ozzie bit her neck but could not find anyone. The figure was in the dark, clenching his fists in anger. He watched as she looked around and actually made eye contact with him but not knowing it. He watched as she was moaning and slammed into the wall as his anger doubled. He growled deeply and quickly left to go let his anger out on something... or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, cliffhanger! Sorry for any typos!
> 
> Also, this chapter was just kind of explaining what happened after the fight and hopefully you liked it. Sorry that I didn't reply to any comments the last chapter but I was just wondering who you guys thought was in the shadows and for the more dramatic effect, you guys won't find out for a while XP


	11. Chapter 11

'The figure was in the dark, clenching his fists in anger. He watched as she looked around and actually made eye contact with him but not knowing it. He watched as she was moaning and slammed into the wall as his anger doubled. He growled deeply and quickly left to go let his anger out on something... or someone.'

He stomped his way to his common room but stopped when he heard a group of boys laughing.

"So you really are going to ask Potter out?" A Hufflepuff boy let out a laugh that sounded like a dying horse.

"Yeah, she's hot," Someone chuckled back. He pecked around the corner to see Roger Davis, someone who has also had an interest in her for many years.

"But she did beat up McLaggen, you saw how bad! Magic even had a hard time healing him!" Another Ravenclaw boy shouted.

"I like a girl who can leave a few scars," He chuckled, a few boys laughed and slapped him on the back. The figure growled in the shadows. The group soon parted, leaving Roger Davis alone. He made his move, his smirk widening when he found out he couldn't see him. After he was done, Davis would know that Harriet deserves more respect.

 

\-------------------------------

"Did you know that Roger Davis is in the Infirmary?" Ozzie asked as he plopped down aside Harriet in the library.

"No, what happened?" Harriet frowned and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Someone beat him up so bad that he is in a coma, not even magic can take him out of it," Ozzie whistled. Harriet gasped and almost choked on the strawberry still in her mouth. Roger Davis always would compliment her arse or 'broom' riding skills.

"Who did it?!" She whispered with her eyes wide.

"No one knows, maybe a Slytherin," Ozzie sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. She thought of all of the times she was cat-called or flirted with. It always ended very quickly, like the guy would be scared to continue or to ever talk to her ever again. Someone was looking out for her, and it was a Slytherin. Someone was making sure she was taken care of even though she couldn't see them. She didn't know if she should be creeped out or thankful.

"That's weird..." She mumbled. Ozzie groaned into his hands as a way to agree. She rested her head on his shoulder tiredly. She felt those cold, piercing eyes on her again. Harriet shivered and cuddled more into Ozzie. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Rest," He whispered.

She soon fell into a deep sleep filled with a dark figure and warm, strong hands protecting her.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Wake up Harriet," Ozzie shook her awake. She moaned and shoved her face into his chest. He pinched her ears which made her jolt awake.

"Oww!" She rubbed her ears and swatted at his arm. 

"You need to go get back to your dorm, its 9 pm," He laughed and helped her get up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Ozzie walked her back to her common room and kissed her deeply in front of the Fat Lady who gasped at the sight.

"Goodnight young lioness," He purred.

"Night Oz," She laughed and kissed him again. She quickly left him standing there, eyes blown with lust and whimpering from the lost of her lips. She smirked as she walked through the painting and into the common room. Only a few people were in the room, mostly older years who ignored her and were minding their own business. She looked around until her eyes connected with someone, Hermione. Hermione stood up quickly and went to go talk to her. Harriet growled and glared at her until she put her head down and sat back down. Harriet stomped up the stairs to her dorm. She threw her school bag at her bed which made all of her books fall out. She crossed her arms and sat on her bed. She sniffed and rubbed her nose. Her eyes trailed to a book on the nearby desk, her memory book. She slowly walked over to it and flipped to a random page. It was Hermione and her laughing and holding each other as first years in their uniforms. She flipped the page to see her first sleepover at Hermione's house, they were watching a horror movie and eating about 10 bags of popcorn. She laughed at the memory, Hermione screamed so loud her father came in the room with a baseball bat. Harriet cried with laughter and ran to the bathroom before she could piss her pants. She flipped the page again to see Ron, Hermione and her all smiling as first years when they went to the Burrow as Molly was behind the camera fussing about Ron's dirty face which made him blush deeply. Harriet flipped to the page again to see her and the twins holding dragons that Charlie brought for the weekend. Harriet swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed her watering eyes. She closed the book and sighed. She really did miss everyone, she just wanted this terrible year to be over. She went to lay back in her bed.

"What the hell," She frowned when her hand hit something under her pillow. It was a note.

 

Dear Potter, 

I doubt you have even thought to cheat in this tournament but Krum and Declour are. Plus there is no way pretty boy would even think to do something bad. I thought you should know the first task is dragons, see for yourself tonight at midnight. Good luck.

 

The handwriting was very sloppy and had multiple ink smudges on it. Who was it from? The Slytherin who was looking out for her? She could practically feel his piercing gaze on her. She hoped that he would be in the woods waiting for her.

 

Harriet (If you wanted to see how she would look. I think the picture fits really well for a female Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the over 200 kudos! It really does mean a lot <3 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> (BTW sorry for the short chapter, I have been sick for a while and I still am so I random crash. So this is the most I could write at the moment without falling asleep again XP)


	12. Chapter 12

Harriet shivered from the cold and clutched her invisibility cloak closer to her. She had no idea where the hell she was going. The forest was making odd noises that brought back old memories of when Ron and her went into the forest to prove that Hagrid was innocent in second year. She remembered that she almost pissed her panties when the spiders threatened to kill them and lunged at them which led to a car chase/running spider attack. Oh god, that was a weird year. She sniffed at the memory of Ron screaming bloody murder when the little trial of spiders started to climb on him. He ran around in basically a circle screaming and almost crying while Harriet beat a heavy book against him to try to kill the spiders. She remembered how she hugged and kissed his cheek afterward to calm him down which made him blush heavily. The spiders are still in the Forbidden Forest but are now Harriet's friends and don't want to kill her anymore. 

"Where the fuck are these stupid exotic lizards?" Harriet swore and almost tripped over a root. She grumbled and looked around. Nothing but darkness. 

"Shit," She rubbed her forehead and sighed. She was not in the mood to find these things. She took off her hood which made her now visible. Suddenly a ball of light appeared in front of her. It seemed to be having a hard time continue being lit. It flicked and swirled around randomly. She looked around turning to see anyone in the forest, no one. She looked back at the ball of light as it went forward and turned left and it seemed to be waiting for her. She followed it through the forest quietly. Harriet soon was looking in the eyes of a gigantic dragon who seemed to want to eat her alive. She jumped as it roared at her. She shushed it which the dragon surprisingly listened. There were 4 dragons, she assumed one for each. She reconsidered all of them from years of conversations with Charlie. But what did they want from her? Her life? Her arm? 

"What are dragons most known for?" She said out loud, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do with a dragon.

"Setting wizards on fire," She snorted. Harriet rubbed her face in thought. Maybe it's not what the dragon wants from her, maybe it's what she wants from the dragon.

"Fight the dragon and take something valuable to the dragon," She said slowly, this really doesn't make sense. The ball of light turned a little bit into a shade of green so Harriet took that as a yes. What is valuable to a dragon?

"Their eggs!" She gasped, every dragon here was very protective of their young. The ball of light turned a darker shade of green. She was really impressed with how fast she came up with the answer. She turned her back to the dragon and started to walk forwards wanting to leave the dark forest immediately. The light shot in front of her and led her out of the forest. When she was out of the forest, she looked at the light.

"Thank you, for everything," She said loud enough so if the unknown Slytherin was near her, he could hear her. "And I hope that you will step forward soon so I can see who you really are." With that, she left the ball of light alone at the edge of the forest. She walked the long way back to the common room which meant passing all of the other common rooms.

"Potter." She turned around to see Mal-Draco in his silk pajamas and a wool robe. Oh right, she forgot to put her invisibility cloak back on.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I could ask the same to you," He frowned.

"I... had to... do something," She came up lamely. Hopefully, he didn't question her cloak.

"So did I," He said.

"What?" She asked confused. He took a few steps closer to her. He cupped the side of her face and rubbed his thumb against her soft skin.

"This," Is all he said. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers softly. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, pressing their chests together. They somehow fit together nicely, they worked together like two perfectly fit pieces. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he ran his hands up and down her back. Harriet moaned and deepened the kiss. Draco started to untuck her blouse from her skirt and drag his nails softly against her skin.

"Draco," She whimpered against his lips. He tasted like mint and green sour apples, big surprise there. He felt so soft yet so demanding. 

"Harriet," He groaned back. Draco was different from the other guys she slept with, well 5 guys. Ozzie really liked watching her get fucked by his dorm mates. She found out that one of his dorm mates, Jake, had a serious daddy kink. She was a bit awkward with saying Daddy instead of his name but in the end, Harriet actually came to like it. She loved how he always called her baby and took care of her when they were together. She saw the love shine in his eyes which always filled her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. His other roommate, Ash, he was very dominant in bed and liked blindfolds and ropes. She was very nervous in the beginning but he made sure she was always alright whenever things got intense. Christian and Andrew really loved having a threesome with her which she never complained.

"No," She pulled back and pushed her hand against his chest. He frowned in confusion and looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to do this?" He looked so devasted to the point where Harriet's heart hurt.

"I want to but not here. I want to sleep with you in your bed," She said bluntly. He laughed at her bluntness but didn't complain as he practically dragged her by the arm to his dorm. As they walked up the steps to his dorm, she felt guilty. She felt as though somehow she was betraying the unknown Slytherin helping her. She never felt this way when she slept with anyone else. She guessed since before she left, she did say she hoped he would reveal himself soon and now she is going to warm up another Slytherin's bed. As they walked into his dorm, he motioned her to put her cloak and shoes in his trunk. Harriet held back a laugh when she realized he was too excited to fuck her, he didn't realize that she was wearing a rare and valuable piece of magic clothing. She put her stuff in the trunk and climbed on top of the bed. He did the same and climbed right on top of her. They kissed passionately and let their hands rome around. Harriet sucked on his tongue and cupped him. He groaned and thrust into her hand more. She slid her hand underneath his boxers and shirt at the same time. She pinched his nipple and squeezed his hardening member. He groaned darkly and unbuttoned her blouse. Harriet flipped them over so she was on top.

"What do you think you are doing?" He teased. She smirked and vanished his top and bottoms. He jumped a little at the sudden movement but soon started to moan when she immediately started to lick and nip at his nipples. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Gods, she is good at this. He felt her soft lips and harsh pinches which made his body jolt at every combination. He was left panting while his nipples bright pink and watched as she kissed her way south. She pulled down his boxers and threw them off to the side. She rubbed him a few times before leaning in to lick the precum that had gathered at the tip of his cock. She licked the tip everywhere, coating it with her saliva before putting the whole tip in her mouth. She sucked on it carefully as he ran his fingers through her soft, long hair. Harriet worked her way down to the base after a while which had Draco a moaning mess. He shuddered as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder on his cock.

"Harriet," He groaned and pushed slightly her head which made her gag on his cock. He swore when feeling her throat contract around his cock and became a moaning pile of mess. Harriet continued to suck him off until she could feel his body starting to become still and his pants heaver. She pulled back and let go of his cock with a loud pop. Draco whined and looked at her through half-lidded eyes.

"We have so much more to do," She purred and straddled him. He gasped and thrust up against her wet cunt. She grabbed ahold of the base of his cock which made him whine again, "Not yet," She teased. He growled and grabbed her by the hips and slammed her down on his cock. She didn't even have her panties off yet, or anything yet. She was still in full uniform while he was pure naked. He groaned in pleasure of the tight, hot wetness surrounding his cock. She vanished all of her clothing which Draco didn't notice at first. She bounced up and down his cock throwing her head back moaning loudly. He continued to slam her onto his cock which made her shudder and moan loudly.

"Draco," She moaned feeling her first orgasm coming. "Draco!" She shouted as she felt her body spasm from the intensity of the orgasm. He continued to pound her as she was orgasming. She panted as she continued to bounce up and down his cock. He flipped them over quickly and continued to fuck her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands rest beside her head. He pinched and squeezed her breasts as she was moaning loudly from him hitting her g-spot repeatedly. She shouted his name once again as she orgasmed for the second time. She panted heavily as he raised her leg and rested it on his shoulder making his thrusts even deeper. He rubbed her clit with his thumb letting her third orgasm rise slowly, making the outcome even more intense. He groaned as he thrust a few more times as he spilled himself into her. She came a third time which was the most intense from having a clit and vaginal orgasm at the same time. She screamed his name loudly and dragged her nails down his back. They rested their foreheads together as they were trying to catch their breaths. He looked at her, her lips were swollen to a dark pink and her eyes were still blown wide with lust. Her body was limp from the harsh fucking she just received and her body was coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"Draco," She whispered. Her voice was scratchy from all of the yelling which made Draco proud. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Harriet," He whispered back as he kissed her softly on her swollen lips.

"Tired," She whispered again. He laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He smiled wider once he saw her swollen and bright pink cunt which was stretched and gushing out his seed. He reached under the pillow and cast a few spells on both of them to make them more comfortable. He laid down on his back so Harriet curled up against his side while laying her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead again.

"Goodnight," He whispered. He smiled again when he heard a grumbling response of 'Shut the fuck up already.' He soon drifted off to sleep. Harriet, on the other hand, was a bit awake still. She thought it was a bit weird that she said 'I hope you will show yourself soon' and then Draco turned up right after.

 

Was he the mysterious Slytherin protecting her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, long time no see, I have been away for a bit but that is because for some reason my mind refused to let me write any type of smut for this chapter. But anyways I hope ye enjoyed Draco and Harriet together XP
> 
> Next few chapters I think are going to be bonus chapters that are really just about Harriet having sex but then we will get back on track with finding out who the mysterious Slytherin is


	13. Chapter 13

Harriet stared at him sleeping, watching him breathe slowly. He can't be the mysterious Slytherin, he couldn't. 

"List the traits of both of them," She muttered to herself. Well, first they both are Slytherins. Second... She couldn't really come up with anything else, she really didn't know the mysterious Slytherin enough to list of traits. Draco, well, was high maintenance and was very good at magic. He was the third best in their year, she was first and Hermione was second. That's it, the mysterious Slytherin had a hard time with keeping that ball of light, he wasn't good at magic. Plus he had really sloppy handwriting while Draco wrote really elegantly. Also, the mysterious Slytherin was more of a muscle before magic which Draco was the complete opposite.

"So he is not him," She pouted and frowned. Harriet really wanted to find out who was the mysterious Slytherin. She sighed and cuddled more into his side. She soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what her Slytherin would look like and how he would introduce himself to her.

 

\----------------------------

 

The mysterious Slytherin stared at his desk blankly. Upon the table was a newspaper article about Harriet's past by Rita Skeeter. He growled at the article. He had to scare multiple people, students, teachers, ministry members, pureblood wizards just so this article didn't blow up. Students still whisper about it in the hallways quietly, afraid of being put in the infirmary for weeks. Rumors spread fast in this school, hearing someone threatening anyone who hates or talks bad about Harriet Potter is a bit frightening. He scared many without even using violence, most he would warn them with a note and they just shut right up. He switched his attention to the pin that Malfoy created that read 'Potter Stinks' in bright green. He made sure that every single pin was destroyed except the one in front of him. He made sure the other Slytherins didn't dare to make her life even harder. Other various items on his desk were about times be saved her from things like public humiliation and bullying. One was an article about her kissing some muggle girl really passionately.

"Fuck me," He groaned as he shoved all of the items on his desk into his trunk and locked it. He laid on his bed with his arms under his head. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He knew that she really wanted to meet him but he was afraid she would not be interested in him after seeing who he really is. He thinks he loves her. But he has no idea what love is. He cares deeply about her and would kill for her, he would do anything for her. But now she is warming Malfoy's bed, he saw her walk off with him. He saw the want and need in both of their eyes. She is probably better off with him anyway, he is smarter, more known, more attractive, less fucked up. He is a disaster, a fucking mess set on fire being set to hell. He couldn't fall asleep, the fear of rejection kept him awake all night. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Harriet woke up the next morning, still extremely tired and very sweaty. She had a terrible nightmare about Sirius dying from some type of torturing spell. SHe would explain what the torturing spell did to him but she was too scared to talk about it. She looked around, Draco was definitely not in bed. She slowly got up and dressed quickly. The rest of the boys in the dorm were still snoring but now quieter so she had to leave quickly. She knocked on the bathroom quietly. The door opened slowly to reveal a confused Draco.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm going to leave now," She whispered. He nodded sadly and kissed her goodbye. She pecked him on the lips and turned to leave. He grabbed her arm which made her look at him again. 

"Is everything alright? Was last night..." He trailed off.

"Last night was wonderful," This immediately got rid of most of his worry, "I just have a really bad nightmare so I want to go back to my own dorm." He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips again before they both said goodbye. Harriet walked out of the common room and clutched at the robes, trying to be warmer. She yawned almost every 3 seconds and she was starting to sway a bit. She leaned up against the wall and sank down till she was sitting. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly. She somehow drifted off in the middle of a corridor and didn't know what time it was. But right before she drifted off, she felt someone take her in their arms. The mysterious Slytherin was the one who took her in his arms and watched her fall asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself watching her fall asleep. Gods, she was really beautiful. A sudden hit of guilt hit him hard, she is so beautiful while he looks like last weeks trash. Well anyone can look downright ugly compared to her, she was beyond gorgeous. Her raven hair, which was very untamed, and her small, pouty lips. Her smooth, pale skin with her stunning emerald green eyes that look like someone took a chunk out of an actual emerald. Her long, thick eyelashes that complemented her overall doll look. She also had a very petite built with curves. Nothing was wrong about how she looked, everything about her was perfect. He growled slightly thinking that others have touched her in ways they shouldn't have. He knew she wasn't his but she could do better than them, everyone wasn't good enough in his eyes for her. 

"Come on Gryffindor Golden Girl," He mumbled and carried her to her own common room with ease. He tried not to laugh at remembering of all of the times he teased her for being 'Gryffindor's Golden Girl' which she would respond with 'Fuck off'. He glared at the Fat Lady to make her open up. He walked as quietly as he could into the common room which was completely empty. He couldn't bring her to her dorm because the stairs would collapse due to him being a guy. He laid her down on the couch and put a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. He brushed his hand softly against her cheek.

"Soon," Was all he said before he left into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I didn't write any smut (and that this chapter is a bit short) but I wasn't really in the mood to write any smut because right now my mother is in the hospital and no one really knows what is wrong. Sorry if that was too much info but I feel like you guys deserve an honest explanation. But thank you guys for all of the support it really does mean a lot and it motives me so much
> 
> Anyways I hope ye enjoyed <3


	14. Bonus I

"Harriet," Gemma teased. 

"Shut it," Harriet snapped back.

"Oh that's not the right way to behave, I think I am going to have to teach you," She smirked widely.

"Just get me out of these!" Harriet growled and tried to get out of the holds of the ropes tying her wrists to the bed.

Gemma tisked at her, "That's not how we beg Potter." She used her magic to shorten the ropes and also tighten them on her wrists. "Maybe that will help you."

"What are you going to do?" She growled playfully. 

"You will see," As she ran her hands down her body. Harriet threw her head back onto the pillow and groaned. "Want to try something new?" Gemma smirked.

"Maybe," Harriet said slightly scared. 

"Have more than one lover at once," She smirked wider.

"We have already have had a threesome," Harriet laughed.

"Okay well more than two," She huffed.

"Any ideas?" Harriet yawned. She yelped when Gemma slapped her thigh hard.

"You better not be tired already," She slapped her thigh again. 

"Just go get what you need cranky," Harriet chuckled.

"Do I have to tell you the rules again, or more like show you?" Gemma growled. Harriet shivered at the memory.

"Later, go get your surprise," Harriet whined.

"Say please!" She teased.

"Please go get your surprise," She sighed dramatically.

"Politely!"

"May you please go get your surprise?" She pouted like a child.

"I will, thank you for your politeness," Gemma smiled wickedly and left the room.

"Wait where-," The door slammed closed, leaving Harriet alone fully naked and tied to the bedpost. "That bitch." She spat to no one. She growled and glared up at the ceiling. She waited for a few minutes until Gemma opened up the door again.

"There you are, what did you bring?" She shouted as she entered.

"A few friends," She smirked as Harriet's eyes widened. After Gemma entered, her 3 dormmates entered after her. She closed her legs tightly, trying to cover herself up.

"Aww don't cover yourself up darling," One with pitch black hair cooed at her prettily.

"Beautiful," One with blonde hair like Malfoy growled and licked her lips hungry. The other brunette just stood in the back quietly, staring at her lustfully.

"Is this all right?" Gemma asked.

"If you untie me," Harriet smirked. Gemma scowled but walked towards her anyways and tied her. 

"Better baby?" She pouted pitifully.

"Yep," She popped the 'p' and smirked. Gemma growled at her and started to undress.

"Join when you want to girls!" Harriet laughed as Gemma started to kiss down her body. The black haired girl started to undress quickly while the blond just sat back and stared hungrily at them. The brunette seemed a bit scared, probably was getting used to the idea of having sex.

"What's your name?" She asked the brunette.

"Allyson," She said shyly.

"Come here," Harriet motioned over while Gemma started to suck on her cunt.

"She is a bit new," The black haired girl said while kicking off her panties.

"What should I do?" She fidgeted. 

"Undress, don't be shy," Harriet smiled at her. She undressed while shaking hands. 

"Beautiful," Harriet purred after she saw her naked. The girl blushed deeply.

"How should I?" She trailed off. Harriet grabbed her waist and helped her up on to her face. Harriet started to lick her cunt lightly which made her arch her back and sigh. The black haired girl finally climbed up onto the bed and played with her breasts. Harriet started to lick around her clit which made her shiver and fist her hair.

"Sor-sorry," She apologized after she pulled harshly on Harriet's hair.

"It's fine," Harriet laughed and continued to lick her clit hard. Harriet moaned loudly as she felt her first orgasm coming on from this innocent girl sitting on her face and Gemma eating her out sloppily and also the harsh nips on her chest and stomach. Harriet gasped and arched her back while gripping the sheets as her orgasm hit her hard. She moaned lustily as her orgasm raked through her.

"Like that?" Gemma chuckled.

"Yeah," She sighed as she sank down back onto the bed. She gasped and moaned as Gemma started to lick her very sensitive cunt.

"Damn I'm already wet from her moaning," The black haired girl groaned.

"You are?" The blonde sitting on the other bed chuckled, "What about me?" She pouted.

"Damn right you should be wet," She growled, "Get over here." The blonde undressed and quickly walked to the bed. The black haired girl slammed the blonde onto the bed and began to make out furiously.

"Sorry about them, they usually go off on their own," Gemma explained.

"It's fine, I already have to beauties with me," She chuckled and began to lick Allyson's cunt again. The girl on her face began to moan quietly and rock back and forth on her tongue. Gemma was fingering her harshly and licking her senseless. The two girls were biting each other and rubbing their clits. Harriet dug her nails into the girl's waist and pulled her down when she was trying to escape her tongue. Allyson was whining and moaning so beautifully, it made Harriet was to lick her until she was raw. The girl's juices were spilling out onto her tongue and face. She tasted so good and sweet like sugar, she was addicting.

"Harriet!" She moaned loudly as Harriet clamped her mouth around her little, swollen bud. "Ah, ah, ah!" She moaned and arched her back as she came. Harriet swirled her tongue around her bud as she came loudly. She kept the girl down on her face while she spasmed from her orgasm. 

"Harry-Harry-Harriet!" She whined as she sucked her bud throughout her orgasm. Harriet pushed a finger into her as her orgasm was finishing. She was tighter than a virgin and she yelled a bit when Harriet pushed a finger into her. Harriet continued to suck her clit and finger her while Gemma started to kiss the inside of her thighs. Gemma kissed and sucked up to her chest and started to suck on her very sensitive nipples. Gemma slapped Allyson's arse a bit which made her yelp a bit. She chuckled and continued to palm Harriet's breasts. The other girls seemed to finish after letting out loud moans. Allyson soon came afterward with a high pitched whine from Harriet's mouth and fingers. She got off her wet face slowly and sat beside her. Harriet cleaned her face with her arm and motioned her down. They kiss passionately as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Here, Tommie and Alice lick her clit together," Gemma ordered. The two immediately complied and started to lick her cunt together. Harriet had spread her legs wide and arched her back. Gemma attacked her chest while Allyson and Harriet snogged furiously. The two girls between her legs would switch between her clit and driving their tongues into her. Sometimes they would swirl their tongues together while they kissed against her cunt. 

"I'm c-close," She moaned and pulled Allyson in for another kiss. Her orgasm started out building slowly in her lower stomach until it hit her full force. She moaned loudly as she had four girls all giving her some type of pleasure somehow. Gemma was sucking on her sore nipples, Tommie and Alice were fingering her hard and licking her raw, and Allyson was biting her neck softly. They all continued giving her pleasure until she was shouting from the continuous pleasure. She slowly came down from her orgasm high and closed her eyes tiredly. Allyson curled up against her body shyly which made Harriet wrap her arm around her as she rested her head on Harriet's chest. Tommie and Alice laid down and spooned next to them.

"Wait did you-?" Harriet yawned tiredly at Gemma.

"Yeah you moaned so good that I came," She smirked and slept in between the two paired girls. Harriet was stunned at how she can have this effect on people but she soon ignored it and drifted off into a dream filled sleep filled with a mysterious Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for being so patient with this update, it has been pretty crazy the last few weeks <3
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this after the long wait <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is my second update today so make sure you didn't miss the last chapter even though it was just a bonus XP)

Harriet woke up on the couch of the Gryffindor common room confused. Wasn't she supposed to be in bed? She remembered sleeping with Draco and walking back to the common room, but nothing else after that. She scratched her head confused and yawned. She got up and stretched.

"Harry?" Someone asked in a kind voice. Hermione.

"What?" She spat.

"I want to talk," She pleaded.

"We already talked Hermione, you are a filthy mudblood know it all and should die in hell," She growled and was about to stomp up the stairs and push her down.

"Harriet please just listen!" She cried and grabbed her arm.

"What that you told my secret!?"

"I did tell yes, but-"

"But what!" She tried to yank her arm away but Hermione gripped on for dear life.

"I didn't tell Skeeter!"

"Then who did you tell!"

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Wait what," Harriet stopped very confused.

"I told her in the beginning of third year, the year you came so sleep deprived and malnutrition," Hermione explained calmly.

"Continue," Harriet ordered, she knew there was more to the story.

"She was threating to take your Uncle and Aunt to wizarding court if we didn't tell, she knew you were in a bad living situation but she was going to bring them to public court."

"Wait so its McGonagalls fault," Harriet couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If we didn't tell her, it would have been a public court case because these kind of issues are public in the wizarding world. It's not her fault, its Ministry policy."

"And you told her." 

"Only so it wasn't public, this way only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, and I knew about it," She explained, tears were falling down her face. She had dark bags under her eyes and really seemed terrible. She really seems to be sorry and clearly upset this happened.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it would have been best to not tell you, I'm so sorry Harry," She cried as tears fell faster down her face.

"How did it get out then?"

"I don't know, I really don't." Harriet looked at her, she could see all of the emotions in her, sadness, distress, worry. "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Hermione," She started out, but this isn't the first time she went behind her back and told the professors something. Like her Firebolt and Sirius when he was still thought to be trying to kill her. Harriet saw him in the castle but let him go because she knew he meant no harm to her. Hermione always told on her, but it was always for her own good. Hermione was always looking out for her even when she didn't want it, she really was a great friend. "You are forgiven."

"Wait really?" She looked up at her, if Harry didn't know how troubled she was, she would have laughed at how pathetic she looked.

"You have been always looking out for me even when I never wanted it, you have always protected me. I couldn't ask for a better friend but just next time if something like this happens again, tell me," She half smiled. Hermione jumped into her arms and cried.

"Of course, of course I will! Thank you, thank you, I'm so sorry that this happened!" She cried into her shoulder.

"Hey it's not your fault, its okay," Harriet rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried. She waited until she finished crying and suggested they go upstairs and get cleaned up. They walked to their dorm and grabbed new uniforms and went into the showers. They showered separately quickly while the rest of the girls slept. Harriet walked out of the shower naked and started to brush her hair.

"Guess you had fun last night," Hermione giggled. Harriet tilted her head confused. Hermione pointed at her waist and lower back. She turned around and looked into the mirror to find a bunch of scratch marks on her lower back and nail marks on her waist. Harriet looked at Hermione and didn't know what to say.

"So how is the lucky guy or girl?" Hermione giggled as she dressed. Hermione was the first one who she told about liking girls, she was very understanding and helped look up safe sex for girl on girl. She always cares for her even when Harriet didn't care for herself. She really did miss talking to Hermione. Now if only Ron would apologize and admit he is acting like a complete and utter twat.

"No one," Harriet sniffed as she finished brushing her hair.

"Oh come on you can tell me,"

"Why I already know that you have been 'studying' with Viktor in the library late at night," Harriet smirked.

"How did you know that?!" Hermione blushed bright red.

"Well the hickeys on your neck are the first sign," She raised an eyebrow while Hermione clapped her hand over her neck.

"But seriously who was it?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

"Someone."

"Wow we went from no one to someone, big improvement," She rolled her eyes jokingly. Harriet quickly got dress and started to flatten down her hair. "Was it Draco Malfoy?"

"No," Harriet tried to lie.

"I can tell when you are lying! It was him!" Hermione giggled.

"We became close when we stopped talking," Harriet explained.

"Who did you become close with?" Lavender walked into the bathroom with Parvati. Hermione and Harriet became quiet, those two were known to gossip.

"Someone," Harriet lied.

"It was Draco Malfoy," Parvati giggled.

"How did you know that?!" 

"You two are always making eyes at each other in the Great Hall," Parvati giggled.

"You two had sex!" Lavender squealed.

"How did you know?!" Harriet blushed, how are people figuring this out?!

"You have bruises on your thighs," Lavender pointed out. Harriet quickly pulled out her wand and covered her bruises and scratch marks.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," Harriet threatened and pointed her wand at both of them.

"Not after what you did to McLaggen, I won't dare cross you," Lavender held up her hands.

"I promise I won't," Parvati promised.

"Good," She muttered and put her wand away. The girls all got ready for their first class quite fast. They all grabbed their books and made their way to the Great Hall laughing about some weird story Lavender made up. They all sat together and started to eat.

"So Harriet are you ready for the first task?" Hermione asked.

"I think yeah," She just had to figure out how to actually beat the task cause now she knows what it is. She also was going to tell Cedric what the task was because the note said he didn't and she wanted to make he didn't die.

"It's today you know that right," Lavender popped a berry in her mouth. What?

"It's today?" Harriet asked slowly.

"You forgot didn't you?" Hermione rubbed her temple. "You compete in a half an hour."

"Of course not I just need to grab a book from the library quick," She grabbed her bag and some toast and quickly bolted to the library despite Hermione's protests. How did she forget!? She was too busy with her classes and trying to figure out who the mysterious Slytherin was. She ran into the library and bolted for the dragons section. She threw books off of the shelf and skimmed the books quickly until she found the right one which had the weaknesses of the four dragons that would be divided amongst the champions. One dragon could speak parseltongue so she could talk to it, one hated flames so she could cast a fire spell to make it back away. Another one focused on vision so she could blind it and grab the egg, and the last... loved human touch... She could rub its stomach and then take the egg while it was still focusing on the tummy rub. Harriet slammed the book onto the table and quickly put back all of the books.

"Harriet," Someone said surprised. Harriet looked up from the ground. Cedric. 

"Oh hello Cedric, how are you?" She asked out of breath. He shifted uncomfortably which had Harriet holding back a snort.

"A bit nervous for the task, you?" He did look tired but he was smiling so it looked a lot less than he seemed.

"I held it off until last minute so I am rushing, things just got in the way," She huffed and got up from the ground. "Oh yeah I was going to tell you what the task was about but I just found out last night."

"But that is cheating," He frowned, Hufflepuff through and through.

"Viktor and Fleur know so we should know," Was all she said and handed him the book with the correct page open.

"Dragons?" He asked and looked closer in the book.

"Yep we each get on, but I'm not telling you how to beat them. I still want a little competition," She joked. He laughed and Harriet decided she liked his laugh.

"And by the way, I don't believe you put your name in," He said on a serious note.

"Oh thanks, at least someone does," She thought about Ozzie, Christian, and Andrew who also didn't believe that she didn't put her name in.

"I think you will do really well," He smiled which was slightly lopsided.

"I think you will do good also," She smiled back. She was about to turn around but he grabbed her shoulder.

"I- I have a question," He gulped and blushed furiously.

"What? You can ask me anything," She was slightly scared on his question.

"Would-would you like to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade?" He asked slowly.

"I will make a bet if you win this task, I will go with you," She smirked.

"And if I don't win?" He gulped.

"You will bake me a cake," She laughed. He laughed along with her.

"You have yourself a deal Potter," He chuckled. They said goodbye quickly and Harriet ran up to her dorm to change into her uniform that she got from Dumbledore. It was black and red for Gryffindor. She looked at the time, 10 minutes. Shit. She ran out to where they were going to meet before the task.

"Finally you are here!" Karkaroff shouted. Everyone else was here waiting for her.

"Sorry had to change uniforms," She said sheepishly. He scoffed at her and started to explain the rules. The professors started to walk to the tent where they would be staying until their name was called. 

"Now the task is dragons, each of you will be given one. Once you have the dragon and your name is called, you will place the dragon in the middle of the arena and wait until it becomes large again," Crouch explained while Cedric was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She just ignored him and kept looking at the man. Also, it seemed like Moody had his weird eye on her chest which made her try not to cringe.

"Now we will call you to get your dragons," Bagman seemed a bit too excited to say. "Ladies first," He said in a way that made both Harriet and Fleur flinch. Fleur walked up first and quickly took the dragon from his hands. He definitely stared at her arse when she walked back. Harriet slowly walked up to him and carefully took it from his hands.

"Good luck Potter," He smiled at her which just made her want to crawl out of her skin.

"Thank you, sir," She nodded and rushed back to the other champions.

"Gentlemen," He said like he was bored now. Both Viktor and Cedric glared at him when they grabbed their dragons, knowing that he was weirding out both of the girls. The adults all left which made Fleur and Harriet finally breath. They both looked at each other and nodded. They both knew what it was like to have guys only care about their bodies and are willing to do anything to get them. It seemed at that moment they made a truce before they would always glare at each other. It seemed the truce was about protecting the other from creepy guys. Harriet walked over to the nearby corner and sat on the bed with her dragon. It was the dragon that can speak Parseltongue, this was going to be easy. She set it down on the nightstand next to her and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Cedric was pacing around the tent, Fleur was playing with her hands nervously, and Viktor... seemed to be eating. He always seemed to be eating, well he was a big boy so guess he had quite an appetite. They all jumped when the first name was called, Cedric, and the crowds' cheers after the name was called. 

"Good luck," She smiled at him which made him smile back and puff out his chest proudly. He walked out of the room bravely, like he was trying to impress Harriet. She closed her eyes again and listened to the crowds' cheers and shouts. At one point she could hear a lot of gasping which made her heart jump. She really didn't want him to get hurt. Madam Pomfrey walked in the room with Cedric leaning on her with his egg. He was burnt on the side of the face.

"Oh my god!" Fleur shouted.

"Are you okay?!" Harriet jumped up and shouted. Madam Pomfrey laid him down on the bed next to her bed gently.

"I'm fine, just not as quick as I thought," He joked and winced at the pain. Pomfrey quickly spread an orange cream on his burn which made him groan. Before Viktor said anything, his name was then called. He clapped Cedric's thigh comfortingly and walked out of the tent.

"Good luck!" She shouted after him, she really didn't want anyone to get hurt from this task. Cedric seemed a little hurt from her wishing Viktor good luck but quickly fixed his emotions once she looked back at him.

"Are you seriously okay?" She asked him concernedly.

"Just a bit crisp," He laughed.

"Oh my god Cedric," Someone wailed as they entered the tent, it was Cho. Cho shoved her out of the way and practically laid on top of him. Harriet glared at her for the violent shove and laid back down on her bed. Cho glared at Harriet as she closed the curtains around his bed so they were alone. Fleur looked nervously at her dragon while Harriet closed her eyes again. She opened her eyes when her arm hit something under the pillow. Harriet dug it out and opened the note.

'Good luck Potter, actually break a leg,' Was all the note said with the same sloppy and rushed handwriting. Harriet held back a laugh, she liked his humor. It was dark, yes, but it was funny. She slipped the note into her bra, having no pockets for the note, as a good luck charm. Harriet looked at the curtains next to her when she heard a what sounded like a muffled moan. Fleur and her made eye contact and smiled knowingly. As the crowd cheered for Viktor's victory, Harriet wondered why Cedric even asked her out then? Aren't those two dating? Well, they seem to be more than dating? Who knows, Hufflepuffs are weird. She will ask him later, she refuses to be the 'other woman'. Viktor walked in with a limp and a golden egg.

"How did it go?" Harriet asked.

"Good, 'Agon stepped on 'is eggs 'ough so I lost 'oints," He said with his Bulgarian accent. 

"Sorry about that," Harriet frowned.

"Tis my fault," He shrugged and laid down to rest. Viktor had the dragon that needed its vision and Cedric had the dragon that was afraid of fire. So that meant Fleur had the dragon that needed human touch. Fleur was the next one called, she stood up nervously.

"Good luck," Viktor and Harry said at the same time. She nodded and walked out clutching the dragon. After she was done, Harriet was up next. Fleur didn't get hurt but she had the least amount of point so far. Cedric was second and Viktor was first. Seemed like he was going to have to bake her a cake after all. Harriet walked out of the tent after Fleur and Viktor wished her good luck, with her dragon, held close. He seemed very calm for some reason. She walked out onto the arena which she was booed at. She just walked to the middle of the arena, ignoring the harsh insults and loud booing. She set the dragon down carefully and ran back so it could enlarge.

"Holy shit!" She shouted as it enlarges into a large, fantastic beast. It was stunning, it was a dark emerald and seemed very wise with its black eyes. It unfolded its large wings and roared loudly so it shook the arena. Students screamed as the arena shook but Harriet remained eye contact.

~Hello~ She hissed.

~Hello Master, what do you need?~ The dragon hissed back.

~One of your eggs, the golden one~ She asked.

~Why should I give you one of my eggs~ The dragon hissed back angrily, seeming like it was ready to eat her.

~The golden one, the one in the middle is fake. See for yourself~ She pointed at the middle egg in the nest. The dragon walked over to the nest and sniffed each of the eggs.

~You are correct~ The dragon hissed back stunned.

~May I have it?~

~Where is my other egg?!~ It charged at her. She yelled and ran back so the dragon couldn't eat her whole.

~What other egg?!~ She hissed scaredly. The chains, that were the only thing keeping her from being eaten alive, were starting to creak at the force of the dragon.

~My other offspring, you took her from me!~ The chains seemed like they were about to snap at any moment. Every student and professor held their breaths hoping not to witness a violent death.

~I didn't take her the other humans did!~ She explained.

~You won't be getting the golden egg until I have my other offspring!~ It flared its nostrils and showed its several rows of teeth.

~I will get your last offspring!~ She promised. She ran back to the bar gates while some students taunted her for being a wimp. Charlie Weasley ran up to the gates on the other side.

"What?! Are you done?!" He shouted. He seemed more scared than her.

"I need that last egg you took," She explained.

"What?"

"The last egg that you replaced with the golden one, I need it," She glared at him, she needed that egg now! Charlie turned to one of his dragon tamer friends.

"Nothing in the rulebook that says anything against it," The friend shrugged.

"Well then get the bloody egg!" Charlie shouted. The two searched for the other egg as Harriet still stood to wait by the bar gates. Everyone was murmuring and very confused about what was happening. When the gates opened for Charlie to give Harriet the egg, students laughed as the Gryffindor Golden Girl was actually scared.

"Thanks, Charlie!" She shouted as she turned around. The dragon roared pitifully and tried to get out of the chains. He twisted and turned to try to get out of the chains. Harriet ran as fast as she could to the dragon to give him the egg. She let the dragon take its egg in its mouth carefully. The dragon set it down and nudged it a bit.

~May I take the golden egg now?~ She asked quietly. She smiled at how happy the dragon was with its egg.

~Yes you may Master, thank you for reuniting us.~ She walked towards the nest and carefully picked up the golden egg. She heard a lone cheer which she definitely figured was Andrew which made Harriet laugh. She patted the dragon on the head and the dragon nudged her thigh carefully as a returned gesture. She walked out of the arena with her head held high, she felt amazing having reunited a family. The students cheered her on which made her sick, every time she was a hero, they cheered her on. But when some false opinion came up about her, everyone booed at her. She walked back to the tent. She saw that the curtains were still closed around Cedric's bed. Viktor and Fleur congratulated her on getting the most points and winning the first task. She thanked them and set her egg down. She climbed into bed, tired beyond belief. Ron and Hermione came in, Hermione kept complimenting her about reuniting the family and Ron apologized. She forgave him and they shared a quick hug. The Golden Trio was now back together. Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed the two out.

"See ya later," Harriet yawned. Madam Pomfrey explained that the rest of the day, they had the day off so they could rest properly. Harriet almost immediately fell asleep when she closed her curtains and turned off the lanterns in the tent. Sometime during the day, she woke up to someone stroking her hair.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Shh, go to bed," A deep voice purred and kissed her head. Was this the mysterious Slytherin? She tried to open her eyes, but her body wouldn't let her. She was just too tired.  
Before she fell back asleep she saw a glimpse of a ring on his middle finger, it had some weird design on it.

"Sleep well, Golden Girl," He chuckled deeply. He smiled as he saw her about to argue with him but sleep overtook her before she could snap at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is my second update today so make sure you didn't miss the last chapter even though it was just a bonus XP)  
> BTW I know the last chapter was based on a week before the task and now it is the day of the task but you know I just wanted it to be this way so yeah XP
> 
> Hopefully, you liked this chapter and sorry for any typos (I'm really tired at the moment) <3
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for the 300 kudos <3 That is insane! (well over 300 kudos now because I kept forgetting to talk about it) and if any of you are the 18 subscribers to me personally, you guys are the f*cking best seriously! ( I don't think in like the 4 years of reading fanfiction people have ever talked about their subscribers but I am cause I can't believe it ) I never thought anyone would really care for my fanfics but seeing you guys love what I write so much, it just warms me so much. But seriously thank you guys so much for all of the support and love! Sorry for getting mushy and all lovey-dovey on you guys <3


	16. Chapter 16

"Harriet," Someone whispered to her. She frowned and pushed her head more into the pillow. 

"Harriet," The same person whispered again but now a bit harsher. She groaned loudly and curled into a ball.

"Harriet!" She was pushed off the bed roughly. She yelled and took the blankets with her. Three idiots laughed at her from above.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Harriet yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Andrew said defensively.

"I told him not to," Christian added. Andrew hit him upside the head for betraying him.

"How are you?" Ozzie asked as he combed the hair out of her eyes with his fingers. 

"Well, I was just scared half to death!" She spat.

"Oh please it wasn't that bad," Andrew chuckled. "Can we fuck now?"

"Could you be a little more subtle?" Christian whacked him upside the head.

"I don't mind," Harriet stood up, "Undress," She ordered and all of the boys immediately undressed. 'Oh this is going to be fun,' She smirked.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Harriet walked into the Great Hall with a noticeable limp and thankfully when her friends noticed they just thought it was the task. All three of them used her at once, Andrew and Christian were thrusting into her cunt while Ozzie used her mouth. Of course, they switched positions throughout their 'activities' but it was quite thrilling knowing a professor could walk into the tent and see her getting used by three Slytherins. The three Slytherins always hated when she said 'used' because they hated thinking of her as just a means to their ends. They wanted to take care of her and give her pleasure also, not simply use her.

"What is with that limp mate?" Ron sprayed food as he talked. Harriet laughed as Hermione cringed, Harriet closed his mouth after he spoke.

"I fell," She laughed, "I could trip over a pattern on a carpet," She joked, that is how you stop getting them to worry, just joke it off. Ron slapped her back which only made her feel the pain more. The Gryffindors around them all laughed at her joke and continued to eat. Everything seemed normal once again, except Andrew making kissy faces at her from the Slytherin table. Ozzie and Christian were laughing like it was the funniest thing they have ever seen. She glared at him slightly, if someone caught them-

"What are you looking at Harriet?" Hermione turned around to see Andrew blowing kisses to Harriet. Ozzie and Christian immediately stopped laughing and the color from their faces drained out while Andrew just waved excitedly to her. Hermione turned back around to Harriet.

"I will explain to you later," Was all she said and Hermione accepted her answer and went back to eating. The three Slytherins were still looking at her worried, well Andrew was still blowing kisses at her. She flipped them off with a smile on her face. They all seemed to relax and chuckle at her behavior. After a while, Harriet nudged Hermione who was across from her.

"What?" She looked up as she ate a tart.

"Can you do something for me?" Harriet leaned in. Hermione set down her tart and leaned in also.

"Of course."

"Can you somehow look over at the Slytherin table and tell me if anyone is looking?" 

"Why? Can't you look?"

"No I can't I will explain later," Hermione nodded and dropped her fork on the floor. She looked over and scanned the table flawlessly.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and that Andrew guy," She stated as she placed her fork down on the table. Harriet rolled her eyes at the Andrew part, he is such an idiot. After dinner was done, Hermione and Harriet went to the library to talk. 

"So what happened?" Hermione asked as they sat down away from everyone.

"I slept with them, and I still do," She waited for Hermione's reaction.

"Is that where you have been most nights while we were fighting?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I can give you advice so when you and Viktor-"

"Shut up we haven't done anything yet, he is a complete gentleman," Hermione blushed deeply.

"But when you do-"

"Then I will come to you," She shook her head.

"That's right, don't forget it," Harriet laughed. Hermione pulled out some homework she needed to do. Harriet thought about how easy she had forgiven her, she trusted too easy and she knew it. She thought about Professor McGonagall, she needed to talk to her to see what she would say about the whole situation. Her mind migrated to the weird mark on the Slytherin's ring. Every pureblood has a weird ring with a weird, unique symbol on it. Ozzie and Malfoy had one but Christian and Andrew don't because they are both half-bloods. Maybe the Slytherin is a pureblood. So the Slytherin is a boy, a possible pureblood, most likely struggling with his courses due to his trouble casting spells. Most purebloods were in Slytherin and are failing classes due to the fact that they don't want to go home because of their abusive parents. Harriet once read a book about how purebloods are treated and how it affects future generations. Maybe if she could find a book on purebloods, she could find out who the Slytherin is!

"Hermione I'm going to go get a book," She got up and search the aisles until she found a bunch of old and dusty books. She skimmed the book spines until she found a book that seemed to match what she needs. She pulled it out and blew the dust off of it. 'Everything You Need to Know about Purebloods' was the title, she almost couldn't lift the book. For over an hour she skimmed through the book and decided she couldn't find it symbol because of a page was ripped out. 

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly and slammed the book down. The only purebloods that weren't listed were Nott, Zabini, and Flint.

 

\------------------------------------

 

"Harriet!" Someone shouted at her as Hermione and Harriet walked back to their common room. She turned around to see Cedric jogging up to them.

"You can go back this won't take long," She told Hermione who sensed how she felt about the boy approaching them. After Hermione could no longer be seen, Cedric spoke.

"So about the task..." He started and rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet.

"You lost our bet," She stated.

"Yeah I did... but I was still hoping that maybe..."

"You owe me a cake Diggory, that was our bet," Harriet remained a poker face, she didn't want to be the other woman.

"But..."

"That was the deal, I like red velvet with cream cheese frosting," She smiled and turned away.

"I was hoping for a second chance!" He shouted out as she walked away.

"Why so you could sleep with Chang right after you ask me out again?" She turned around harshly to face him again.

"She... we weren't... I mean... we were but..." He blushed deeply and coughed.

"That's what I thought."

"But she forced herself on me, we aren't dating she just does it and guilt trips me into it," He explained.

"That's unconsented sex," Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted it also... but I... thought of you the whole time," He blushed even darker. Harriet tried to not laugh at the fact he sounded like those old cheating husbands on those muggle shows.

"Look, Cedric, I'm currently looking at someone else for dating so have fun with Chang," She shrugged.

"But if I would not have slept with her, would you have gone on the date with me?" He asked. Harriet's heart throbbed at the sight because he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I would have gone on the date but probably nothing else would have happened," She said honestly. He nodded at her answer and quickly said goodnight. She walked back to the common room feeling like a heartbreaker, she didn't understand how people could do that to multiple people. They look so sad and broken afterward. As she walked up to her dorm, she smiled at the fact now that only three people could be the mysterious Slytherin.

 

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Marcus Flint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this instead of sleeping, I'm sooo tired right now but I hope you guys liked this chapter <3
> 
> Plus this has hit over 350 now lol so thank you guys so much <3 <3 <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read end note please, important information at the end. There is a lot of things in the end note so please read through all of it and comment your answers/suggestions

"Harriet?" Hermione looked over at her sitting at her desk in their dorm doing homework.

"Yes?" Harriet played with her feather quill.

"What are you thinking of?" Hermione sighed, this was going to be fun. Harriet always had a hard time telling what was on her mind.

"Stuff," Of course her typical answer.

"Harriet?" She said in a warning tone.

"What?" Harriet sounded defeated and laid her head down on her desk. Hermione walked over and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Is something wrong?" 

"I'm just stressed," She sighed and rubbed her face tiredly.

"Can you tell me what about?" They really didn't have any homework, maybe the task is stressing her out.

"It's a long story," Harriet sniffed.

"I have the time," Hermione brushed the hair out of her face.

"You really can't help anyway."

"Okay, I will back off," Hermione said after she realized Harriet was getting really sick of her questions, "But I'm always here to talk, you know that."

"I know, thank 'mione," She chuckled as Hermione frowned, she hated that nickname.

"Goodnight Harriet," She kissed her forehead softly.

"Night Hermione," Harriet kissed her cheek. They always had done that because Harriet really likes getting kissed on the forehead for some reason. It was like someone was saying 'I will protect you' to her which always made her feel good. Hermione climbed into bed and shut the curtains while Harriet stared at the desk thinking about the three people who could be the mysterious Slytherin. She barely could stay awake, tomorrow she would have to figure out who it was.

 

\----------------------------------

 

"Harriet?"

"What?"

"Please stop staring at Zabini," Hermione snorted. Harriet looked up surprised, she didn't realize that she was staring at him so much. "Is he next on your list?" She smirked while she buttered her toast.

"Yes." Well, that came out of nowhere. She just wanted to figure out who the mysterious Slytherin was, not to sleep with each of the three potential ones.

"Well have fun," She ate her toast and turned back to her book. Harriet looked at the three potential Slytherins. Flint was growling at people passing him, Zabini was reading a book in French while a French girl tried to get his attention, and Nott was petting his cat softly. Each of the fit the categories, they all doing terrible at their classes. Flint and Nott prefer to use fists before magic. Flint seems not to be the romantic type though, but he seems quite violent enough to put people in comas. Zabini is the flirter and probably would have come out to her already but he seems to be quite good at magic, even though the mysterious Slytherin didn't seem to be. Nott seemed quite gentle and soft-spoken but that would allow him a lot of free time to tell people off for her. They all seem to also with before taking action. Plus they are all Slytherin so they could be putting on a fake act so she would be getting confused. But that would mean, any Slytherin could be the mysterious Slytherin then if Slytherins put on acts. They each seem to fit apart of the mysterious Slytherin qualities but didn't seem to fit the others. Harriet sighed loudly and shoved a piece of sausage into her mouth. She looked up again, Draco was gone. That is odd.

"Hermione I'm going to walk around for a bit before class," She grabbed her stuff and left after Hermione said bye. She looked around lost in the hallways, seeing if she could find Draco.

"Looking for something Potter?" Draco smirked and leaned up against the wall.

"Nothing much," She looked him up and down while grimacing. He gasped loudly which made her laugh. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be," He grumbled, "But I was wondering something...?" He trailed off. Oh shit.

"Yeah?" Please don't be confessing anything, she couldn't break another heart.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me?" He said in one breath.

"Look... Draco..." She started off which made his face immediately drop.

"That's what I was afraid of," He chuckled to himself.

"I'm really sorry," She looked down.

"Don't be, it was my fault for asking," He rubbed the back of his neck with his face slowly turning red.

"I just am trying to get with someone else right now," She explained like she did to Cedric.

"That's fine, they are a lucky guy or girl. A really lucky bastard," He grumbled.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," She said softly.

"I'm not mad, just kicking myself for not asking you sooner," He reassured her.

"Okay, I will see you around," She smiled half-heartedly.

"See ya," He grumbled as he walked away. Goddammit, why do guys always ask her out? What was really special about her? Her scar and her title? But Draco didn't care about that. Maybe cause she is a good fuck? She really doesn't have any reason for guys to like her other than her scar, her fame, and that she fucks decently.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"Evening Potter." She turned around to see Zabini who was smirking and had his hand on his hip.

"Evening Zabini," She said flatly and continued to read her book in the library.

"How are you this beautiful evening?" He leaned over and rested his hand next to her so her back was against his chest.

"What do you want Zabini?" She sighed.

"You think I would want something," He stepped back and looked offended, "Why would I ever do that? Only a horrible, terrible person would do that," He smirked as she gave him a look.

"Alright, honestly, I have been noticing that you have been looking at me quite a bit," He smirked. She only had been looking at him because she thinks he is the mysterious Slytherin, not for any other reason. But she won't tell him that.

"Alright that's nice," She sighed and got up. She grabbed her stuff and tried to leave but he grabbed her arm to make her stay.

"I thought we could get to know each other," He bit his lip and had his eyes half closed, trying to look sexy and mysterious. Which was working.

"Not tonight," She said like she was disappointed. She just turned down Draco and it would be really terrible if she just slept with his best friend right after she rejected him.

"Tomorrow?" He smirked.

"Maybe," She smiled back and walked away. 

 

She really needs to stop sleeping with Slytherins or at some point, people will start calling her Harriet Potter: The Girl Who Fucks Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I have figured out the next 7 chapters and don't worry the mysterious Slytherin gets revealed within those chapters <3
> 
> But on a more serious note, have you guys heard about net neutrality? The FCC just announced its plan to slash net neutrality rules, allowing ISPs like Verizon to block apps, slow websites, and charge fees to control what you see & do online. It basically is destroying the internet for us, this is where we share and bond. And this will destroy that. I just wanted to let you guys know so maybe you can help the movement so Congress (I believe this is happening in just America) won't get rid of our rights online. I wanted to tell you guys cause I live in America (and it may affect you also) but if Version (who is my provider) restricts AO3 and wants me to pay money to access it, I won't be able to update anymore.
> 
> But hopefully that doesn't happen and I will continue to update, so look up information to help stop this (also I just found this out so my info may be a bit off) and have a wonderful Thanksgiving or weekend/day if you don't celebrate the holiday <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Also forgot to add some other questions I have been wondering, so comment down below your answers if you have the time)
> 
> 1\. How long would you guys like to have this story? Like the end of 4th year? After the war with a happy ending?  
> 2\. I want to add some darker things to this fanfic like mental disorders, would that be alright? Because I think that most people came for the smut so would you think darker things in this fanfic would ruin it? Or add more to it which would make you more connected to the characters?  
> 3\. Are you guys going to continue reading if you hate or if you wanted another person to be the Slytherin? (I think by now I have made it way too obvious)  
> 4\. How are you liking this so far? Hating it or loving it? Wanting more smut or more (enter whatever) or even less of something?   
> 5\. I will take any suggestions that you have to make this more enjoyable cause right now I think people aren't really enjoying it or thinking it is boring. (Or it could just be me being paranoid)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people said it was okay to the darker themes so here we go. (Some didn't really care for it, don't worry you were heard so the bad stuff won't be that dramatic nor a lot of it) This chapter content is what will appear in others, just nightmares that will most likely have torture and blood. I think I seemed a bit dramatic with my words in the questions, personally I don't think what I wrote is that bad but for some, it may be, so this is just a warning. This chapter is just really explaining everything like her nightmares and involvement with Voldemort. So hopefully this isn't too much, I never want someone to get sickened by my writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> So if you don't want to read about torture, please don't read but if you want to understand and connect to Harriet's character more, then read on. But this is a warning to those who don't want to read that sort of stuff. Hopefully, I should get another chapter out today or tomorrow for those who don't want to read this so they have something to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Will use these throughout the story meaning the symbols and warnings. If the chapter has no warnings, there is nothing bad within the chapter)  
> ~Dreams or flash memories~
> 
> 'Voices/talking in dream'
> 
> "Actual normal talking in real world"
> 
> WARNING: Blood/torture

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Harriet' A deep voice whispered to her.

'Who are you?' Harriet growled into darkness.

The voice chuckled, 'I am you.'

'You can't be me, I am me!' The darkness transferred into something, a dark room with a small trembling body in the middle. She ran up to the body.

'Are you okay?' She kneeled down next to the body. The person gargled and spat out blood. The voice laughed at her.

'What are you laughing at?!' She screamed, she had too many dreams like this before.

'You,' The voice became a tall dark figure without a face.

'Why?' Her voice shook with anger.

'Because you did this,' The man laughed. 

'No I didn't!' She screamed, she would never hurt anyone. She turned back to the figure on the floor but now he was up against the wall chained and screaming with fear.

'See he is screaming because he is afraid of you,' The dark man came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

'I didn't do anything to him though,' She was now crying, she hated seeing people in pain. 

'You tortured him,' The man laughed. 'See,' He lifted up her arm which had her wand in her hand. 'Say it.'

'No!' She won't torture him.

'Do it!' The man behind her growled deeply.

'No!'

'Now!' A heavy wave of rage and anger washed over her, she felt like she had to torture him.

'Crucio!' She screamed as the man screamed in agony. The chains creaked as he tried to break loose, his legs gave out. Somehow his screams turned into her mothers before she died. The mans figure turned into her mother, the flaming red hair and porcelain skin. Her mother's wrenching screams racked through her body. She wept and screamed in agony. With her tears streaming down her face, she cried out to make her daughter stop. Harriet couldn't stop, her screams created some type of pleasure in her. A want to make more people scream from her words. Somewhere deep inside of her knew that she was doing something wrong, something inside of her wanted to stop. She could hear her own voice within herself begging and crying for her to stop but the rage and dark magic that was clogging her pores drove her to torture. Her mothers' screams didn't stop until she started to become silent with her screams. She watched her mother's eyes fill with sadness and fear. Her hair stuck to her wet face, her body was shaking with pain. Her mouth opened in an endless silent scream, Harriet felt a shock of guilt. The room became lighter as Harriet felt guilty for her doings.

'Stop! Keep going!' The man behind her screamed. She stopped torturing her mother altogether, the room became almost white as the feeling of guilt and sadness filled her. 

'Mother,' She whispered as tears streamed down her face, she tortured her own mother. 

'I'm alright love, you must fight him,' Her mother smiled slightly, her voice very gravely.

'Who mother?' 

'Enough!' The man behind her screamed and dug his fingernails into her shoulders. 'Avada Kedrava!' The familiar green light shot out from behind her and hit her mother in the chest. Her mother dropped to the ground in a similar way she first died.

'You shall be mine,' The man behind her growled into her ear, 'Or everyone you know shall die!'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harriet shot up screaming bloody murder. She screamed until her voice gave out. She felt her body ache from her muscles contracting. Her brain now foggy with her mixed emotions. She ran to the bathroom and clenched the side of the sink. Her body shook with fear and anger, she looked up to see her eyes blood red not the normal emerald green. She watched her eyes be red with fear until they slowly changed back to the familiar emerald green. She gasped like something finally let go of her. Tears streamed down her face, why can't she just escape this hell hole? Why does she have to suffer this all of the time? 

"Harriet?" Hermione knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?" Harriet's legs gave out which made a loud crash. Hermione knocked louder now scared that she hurt herself. "I'm coming in!" Hermione used her magic to open the door. She gasped at the sight, her best friend on the floor who was crying and shaking.

"Lavender get Professor McGonagall!" She screamed. The other two girls who were sleeping came running into the bathroom. They gasped and Lavender went to get McGonagall while Parvati went to get the Girl Prefect.

"Harriet, Harriet talk to me," Hermione shook the shaking girl. Harriet wept loudly and curled into a ball. The Girl Prefect ran into the bathroom and helped Harriet up. Harriet clung to her while crying. 

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" She rubbed her back while trying to keep her weight up. Harriet shook her head vigorously. The Prefect and Hermione helped her down to the common room where Professor McGonagall just got there. 

"Get her to the infirmary!" She ordered. "Brown and Patil warn Pomfrey right away!" The two girls ran while the Prefect and Hermione helped her walk and McGonagall tried to get an answer out of her but failed miserably. They got Harriet to the infirmary as fast as they could.

"What is happening?" Pomfrey motioned them to get her on the bed. Harriet curled up into a ball again and wailed into the pillow.

"Maybe a panic attack or mental breakdown," McGonagall explained, "She hasn't told us anything."

"We need her to calm down," Madam Pomfrey got some potions and helped Harriet drink them. Harriet coughed and gagged at the horrid taste and continued to cry.

"Harriet love, you need to calm down," Pomfrey rubbed her back which made Harriet cry even more. Harriet takes a lot of medicines to help her nightmares, she has nightmares almost every single time she sleeps but sometimes she is lucky. 

"Please, just give it to me," She cried out. Pomfrey nodded and grabbed the black jar. She grabbed the spoon and got a spoon full of the medicine. Harriet quickly ate it and sighed. She laid down and closed her eyes, still shaking. The newspaper wasn't wrong, Harriet does take Fairy Dust but not as an addictive way. She takes it to calm herself, whenever she has these types of nightmares which is a lot, she takes a spoonful of Fairy Dust to calm herself. Fairy Dust could be compared to marijuana or LSD in the muggle world. It relaxes the taker and creates a fuzzy feeling with some visions, but the visions are always pleasant which calms the taker even more. Harriet slowly stops shaking and soon becomes so calm she falls asleep again. 

"Thank you for bringing her girls," She nods to her dormmates, "She is definitely lucky to have you to help her." The girls soon left leaving only Pomfrey and McGonagall in the room with Harriet. Pomfrey stripped her and spread muscle relaxer all over her to make her muscles stop contracting. 

"She won't be attending class tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey told McGonagall who nodded and soon left.

"Goodnight Harriet, sweet dreams," With that Pomfrey left to go back to sleep. With that, her words ended up being irony due to Harriet slipping into another tragic nightmare which ended causing another mental outbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever go too far with my writing, please tell me but please be nice lol. Like don't say stuff like 'this is way too much, you suck and you are a terrible writer' just be gentle with your words. This is most likely what will be the bad and tragic events until the war comes closer. Personally for right now I don't think I want to add mental illnesses or disorders because I know it is very sensitive to some people. But for right now it is most likely just going to be her nightmares which involve torture and blood. Also, I don't think that I will have any smut that is considered dark most likely because I'm not into that sort of stuff. But as this story continues maybe it will pop up because since the beginning this story just makes itself, I plan the overall chapter but most of the time, the story just writes itself. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thought this chapter was somewhat interesting and connected you more with Harriet's character.
> 
> Also thank you guys so so so much for all of your input on the questions, it was very very appreciated. It helped what I need to do more and be careful on also.


	19. Chapter 19

Harriet woke up sighing, she really has to stop having horrid nightmares. She got up and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face in the sink in order to wake up. 

"You good Harriet?" Hermione walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah just tired," She yawned.

"Any plans today?" It was now the weekend so no one has any classes.

"A few," She thought back to her offer to Blaise.

"Well have fun then," Hermione went to take a shower. Harriet finished getting ready in the bathroom and laid on her bed, wondering how she could figure out who the Slytherin is.

"A potion?" She whispered to no one. Would that work? No, she doesn't know what potion she would use except the weird truth potion which sometimes kills the taker. That will be Plan B.

"HERMIONE! I NEED HELP!" Harriet screamed, she really needs help with this.

"Oh my goodness, what?" She stomped into the room and gave her a weird look.

"I need help finding out who someone is, I have guesses but nothing else," She sat up sighing.

"Are they near you in any way?"

Harriet thought about the times he followed her, "Yeah."

"Then have you tried using the map?" She raised her eyebrow. Harriet stared at her with a blank expression. "I'm guessing not then, use it." She left Harriet sitting in her bed with a dumb look. Harriet groaned loudly and shoved her face into her hands. Why didn't she think about this before?

"I'm such an idiot!" She groaned. She felt like crying because of her stupidity. She got up and grabbed the map from her trunk. Harriet walked around for a long time, seeing if she could feel the Slytherin's eyes on her or his presence in the shadows. After hours of walking aimlessly around the castle, she found nothing so she was going to go to the Great Hall to eat but she was stopped. 

"Hey Potter," Blaise leaned up against the wall, eyes very dilated. His words were slightly slurred and his voice airy. She had a bad feeling about this, she had heard rumors about him taking drugs every now and then.

"Hey Zabini," She snorted at his behavior.

"So want to take up my offer?" He licked his lips, he was definitely high.

"Sure, where do you want to do this?" She needed to know if he was the Slytherin who was protecting her.

"In that abandoned classroom over there," He smirked and nodded over to the classroom door down the corridor.

"Come on then," She grabbed his tie and dragged him through the door. She sat on a random desk with her legs crossed while Zabini was at the door confused. 

"Well get on with it," She smirked, he scoffed and walked towards her while trying to look like a wolf about to eat a lone doe. Honestly, he just looked drunk and dumb. He placed his hand on her thigh above her knee-high sock and immediately went for tongue. She opened her mouth and met his tongue in the middle. They french kissed as he trailed his hand up her thigh. She started to undo his tie and shirt while he ran his fingers through her hair. She quickly undid his shirt and whipped off his tie and unzipped his pants.

"Eager are we?" He chuckled, she just slammed her lips into his and pulled down his pants and briefs. She laid back slowly while pulling him down, their lips never breaking contact. She used her magic to make her panties disappear and she grinded her hips against his hardening member. He groaned into her neck and started to nip and lick everywhere. She rubbed her wet cunt against his cock which made him shiver and thrust up. He thrust against her dripping cunt while marking her neck. She undid her blouse and bra for him because he was having a hard time with undoing them. He kissed and licked her breasts which made her throw her head back. 

"Hurry up," She groaned impatiently. He sat up and grabbed her hips. He helped guide himself into her tight, warm heat. He threw his head back moaning, she was virgin tight. She moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled. His cock was very thick to the point where it hurt a bit because of the huge stretch. He didn't give her any time to adjust which created a thrill within Harriet. She arched her back and let him use her cunt. Blaise thrust viciously within her which made Harriet moan and claw his back. He groaned at the slight pain and thrust even harder. She came panting heavily from his hard thrusts while he came with a loud groan. He collapsed on her with his head in the crook her neck.

While they were laying on top of the desk, trying to catch their breaths, Harriet knew he wasn't the Slytherin. He really didn't seem to care about her at all. He didn't seem protective and aggressive like she thought he was going to be. He is way too 'out there' and blunt to be the Slytherin. He also seemed like he had a hard time with manipulating people, unlike the Slytherin. Harriet sighed and knocked her head on the desk again, she just wants to know who he is. Blaise, who was still in her and between her thighs, took her sighing and headbanging as a sign to go again for some reason. Harriet just rolled her eyes at his fast recovery and tried to enjoy herself but now knowing that he was not the mysterious Slytherin.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"So you seemed like you had fun?" Hermione giggled and gestured to her 'I just got shagged hair'.

"Yeah it was alright," She thought it was really good in the beginning but the passion died down after she realized he was not the Slytherin. 

"Zabini?" Hermione laughed knowingly.

"Yeah he was definitely high," Harriet rolled her eyes and focused on her plate that was filled with food.

"So did you use the...?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, referencing the map.

"Not yet, he caught me before I could do anything," Harriet scoffed and shoved a piece of fruit into her mouth. "But I'm going to use it after hours."

"Just don't get caught," She warned her.

"I know, I know," Harriet nudged her friend's shoe under the table which made Hermione frown and pull her foot away. Ron was about to say something, having not heard any of their conversation but Dumbledore rose out of his seat which made everyone become quiet as a mouse. Apparently, Hogwarts was holding a dance before Christmas Break called the Yule Ball. This day keeps getting better and better. Only 4th years and up were allowed which made most of the underclassmen sigh in relief. Harriet and Hermione groaned while Lavender and Parvati giggled excitedly. Harriet hated dresses and makeup, not seeing a need for it. Harriet's heart dropped when he explained that the Champions needed a date and were dancing the opening dance. Shit. Now she needed a date and know how to dance, sweet Merlin save her.

"Aren't you excited Harriet?" Lavender grabbed her arm excitedly.

"I hate dances, I hate dresses and makeup, and I hate people in general," Harriet scowled.

"I will make you love it, every girl should go to at least one ball in their life," Lavender sighed lovingly to herself.

"If I am correct Lavender, you have experienced more than one ball in your life already," Harriet tried not to laugh. Parvati spat out part of her drink while Hermione laughed loudly into her napkin. Lavender gasped loudly and smacked her upside the head.

"Same to you," She gasped offendedly.

"I'm not afraid to admit it though," Harriet laughed. Lavender shook her head and turned to Parvati to talk about the Yule Ball while Hermione was still losing it in her napkin.

"What?" Ron sprayed crumbs all over the table which made Harriet cringe.

"Nothing that you have to worry about," She patted his cheek which made him frown.

"Wonder how many people will ask you out?" Ron grumbled to himself. Harriet hoped not that many.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

In the middle of the night, Harriet got up from her bed to adventure in the castle. She brought her Maurader's map along with her. She always loved to open it up to see their conversation with Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. After she found out about Wormtail, she immediately removed him from the map which the others thanked her for. They would tell jokes and puns while trying to convince her to do some pranks on people. She always left the pranks for the twins though. They never failed to make people laugh and feel better. She pulled out the map and skimmed over it.

"Hermione is in bed, Lavender is with a Ravenclaw," She muttered something about no surprise there, "Parvati is with her twin, Ron and Neville are also in bed, Seamus and Dean are in... each other," She lifted an eyebrow, the map shows people having sex by having one pair of feet in between the others. She always likes to check on her friends to make sure that they are okay. 

"Seems normal," She coughed and put it away while walking around the castle. She walked for about an hour until she could feel someone following her. Her heart began to race, this could be the mysterious Slytherin. She quickly walked around the nearest corner. Harriet stopped and pulled out the map again. She skimmed the map and found her name with the person who was about to turn the corner to come face to face with her. She gasped, she would have never thought he would be the one following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked on the question page that I deleted that if she was going to ever stick to one Slytherin and yes she is. She is going to sleep with a few more than go one on one for a bit but then something happens so she goes back to sleeping with others. But in the end, she stays with only one Slytherin. Just wanted to answer your question.
> 
> Anyways hopefully this chapter was entertaining <3
> 
> (quick note: If anyone out there ships female Harry and Ron, I have made two one-shots on the pair and I will end up making a series of oneshots of Female Harry with other various pairings <3)


	20. Chapter 20

She walked for about an hour until she could feel someone following her. Her heart began to race, this could be the mysterious Slytherin. She quickly walked around the nearest corner. Harriet stopped and pulled out the map again. She skimmed the map and found her name with the person who was about to turn the corner to come face to face with her. She gasped, she would have never thought he would be the one following her.

 

\--------------------------------------------

"CEDRIC!" Harriet yelled and turned the corner to slam chests together with the Hufflepuff. Cedric staggered back in surprise.

"H-H-Harriet," He stammered out.

"What are you doing?" She growled.

"Nothing," He gulped and took a step back.

"Why were you following me?" She snapped, she was trying to find the mysterious Slytherin not dealing with stupid fanboys.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," He shifted awkwardly telling that he was lying.

"Don't lie to me Cedric, I'm not in the mood," She clenched her teeth together.

"Okay, I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go to the ball with me," He blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Cedric, I'm sorry but no. I already told you this, I'm not looking for anything between us," She sighed.

"But we could go just as friends," He said hopefully.

"Cedric we both know that will create a lot of trouble."

"I know, well thanks for considering my question," He said embarrassedly.

"Goodnight Cedric."

"Goodnight Harriet, sweet dreams," He leaned in a bit towards her cheek, "May I?" 

"Cedric," She said warningly.

"I know, I know, sorry. Goodnight," He left blushing. Harriet sighed, the poor boy must be blue-balling at this point. He is crushing really hard on her and she just keeps rejecting him. Hopefully, he would get over this extreme crush on her soon.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Weeks have passed, mostly just Harriet wanting to murder Cedric and trying to find the Slytherin. Days were getting close to the Yule Ball and Harriet didn't have a date. Hermione had a mysterious date and she will not tell who it is. Seamus and Lavender are going together, Dean and Parvati are going together, Neville and Ginny are also going to the ball together. Ron has no one but Parvati said he could go with her sister. Cedric and Cho Chang are going together, making the perfect couple. Christian and Andrew are going together which made Harriet squeal in excitement. She was so glad that they are going to come out in the Yule Ball, they were made for each other. While Christian was more serious, Andrew was more rebellious and playful. Ozzie is going with some pureblood girl because of his parents making him. Draco was going with Pansy and Blaise was going with some other random Slytherin girl. So that meant Harriet had no one.

"How is your research going?" Hermione asked. 

"On...?"

"The task?" 

"Oh, I haven't started," Harriet said stupidly.

"Harriet," She sighed.

"I know, I know," Harriet sighed back.

"Just do it soon so you don't stress later, and I can help you."

"Thanks Mione," She giggled.

"Anytime." Harriet looked up to see Nott exit the Great Hall, Harriet jumped up.

"I'll see ya later," She grabbed her stuff and said goodbye to Hermione.

"See ya, have fun," She giggled. Harriet ran to catch up to Nott which led them alone in a corridor.

"Nott!" She shouted after him. He jumped a bit at her shouting and turned around confused.

"Potter?"

"Yeah, how are you?" She stepped up to him.

"I'm good, what do you need?" He had kind eyes and a soft voice.

"I was wondering... If you would like to go to the ball with me?" She said awkwardly, this was definitely harder than it looked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it would be fun," She smiled.

"Why would you ask me?" He frowned, confused by her interest in him.

"Well every boy in our school are idiots and only care for one thing that happens after the Ball, and I think it would be nice to go with you because you are kind and nice."

"Oh, thanks," He chuckled and blushed lightly, "Yeah, I will go with you, it would be nice."

"Wonderful," She smiled brightly, "I will see ya then I guess."

"See ya," Theodore smiled back.

"Oh and champions and their date have to go a bit early to the dance. Plus we would have to dance the opening dance, is that alright?"

"Oh yeah that's fine, I already know how to dance from lessons when I was younger. Do you?"

"No... but I learn easy," She promised.

"I can help you, maybe this Friday we can meet in an empty classroom and I can teach you," He smiled kindly.

"That will work perfectly, thank you," They soon separated and Harriet made a promise that she would not sleep with this one.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Harriet stop being so picky!" Lavender shouted, "Just pick a dress!" Lavender chose a stunning lavender dress that complemented her body.

"The emerald one!" Harriet shouted back in the dressing room. She looked good in it but she felt weird in it. She was not used to wearing dresses.

"I told you that you should get it an hour ago!"

"Shut up, Lavender!" 

"Just come out and we can buy it," Harriet walked out and grumbled.

"I hate dresses," She grumbled.

"I know, I know," Lavender sighed. "Parvati does Hermione have a dress yet?!"

"It is between a pink and blue dress!" She shouted back. Parvati and Lavender had to help Hermione and Harriet pick out a dress because they both had almost no fashion sense and hated dresses.

"Let me see," Lavender went behind the curtains. Harriet sat down and huffed. She thought about Skeeter and how she has been suspiciously quiet. Maybe the mysterious Slytherin dealt with her good enough that she doesn't have to worry anymore. 

"Harriet, blue or pink?" Lavender pushed out Hermione with a pink dress on and kept putting up a blue one with the almost same design.

"I like the blue one," Harriet nodded.

"Periwinkle," Hermione corrected them.

"Whatever, let's go look at shoes now," Both Hermione and Harriet groaned loudly.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Sit still before I poke your eye out!" Lavender yelled as she applied makeup to Harriet.

"Okay, okay," Harriet groaned. "So Hermione, who is your date?"

"You will see when we get there, ow!" She yelped when Parvati hit her scalp with the straightener.

"Shit sorry," She apologized and kept straightening her hair.

"Why can't you be like that?" Harriet asked Lavender.

"Cause I'm dealing with a whining brat like you now shush it," She rolled her eyes and snapped jokingly. They always had a weird relationship like that.

"So Harriet how many people asked you out?" Parvati asked while doing Hermione's hair.

"Too many," She huffed as Lavender fixed her hair.

"Name them," Lavender giggled.

"Diggory, Boot, Flinch-Fletchley, Creevery which means both of them, not McLaggen thankfully," The girls all laughed at that part, "Fleur, like 4 Hufflepuff girls and 5 Ravenclaw girls, few Gryffindor girls, a couple of random boys here and there, Cho Chang, Roger Davis, several Dumstrang guys, couple Beauxbatons girls," Harriet rattled off. The others were impressed by the length.

"And yet you settled for a slimy Slytherin," Lavender tisked.

"Hey! He is quite nice and charming," Harriet defended him.

"But he is not that good looking," Lavender frowned.

"Looks don't matter to me, all that matters is how they are on the inside," She smiled to herself in the mirror.

"Oh my god you are such a sap," Parvati laughed.

"I am a Gryffindor," Harriet giggled back. Gryffindors were known to be sappy when it comes to romance.

"You have to admit that he is the nicer of the bunch from Slytherin," Hermione informed.

"True, true," Lavender said, "All done!" She squealed.

"Thank Merlin!" Harriet stood up and looked in the full body mirror. Damn, she looked fucking good! Her dress brung out her emerald eyes and showed off her curves in a subtle but obvious way. Her chest looked heavenly and large but still looked classy. Her lips were big and pouty and her eyes stood out with the dark makeup. Her hair was half up with curls and she had silver earrings in. Her shoulders showed and the dress fit really nicely with her body. The fabric was silk which created a thrill in Harriet because she couldn't wear any panties due to them showing through the thin fabric.

"You look really good!" Harriet turned to Hermione.

"So do you!" She had her periwinkle dress on which looked really cute on her and her hair done up really nicely. She had simple makeup on to go with her overall simple look.

"Come on let's go!" Lavender squealed and grabbed Harriet. Lavender was wearing a lavender dress that was velvet and fit her really tightly. There was a cut out on the back which made the dress look flirty just like the wearer.

"I can't wait!" Parvati squealed also and grabbed Hermione. Parvati was wearing a really bright dress, like really. It still looked quite good but it was seriously bright. The girls giggled as they walked to the entrance of the Great Hall together. Parvati went with Dean right away who looked confused at her bright dress and Lavender left with Seamus who looked like he was just able to score.

"We have to go to Professor McGonagall," Hermione informed her.

"We?" Hermione didn't answer and dragged her to their Professor.

"'Mione!" Krum shouted with his accent.

"Krum's your date?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Damn girl, don't wait for me then, go get some!" Hermione blushed even harder while Krum roared with laughter. The two held hands and Krum kissed her cheek lightly.

"Potter?" Nott asked behind her. She turned around to see him with his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped.

"What is there something on my dress?" She turned around slowly and smirked knowing he was practically drooling.

"No, nothing. It's just that you look really good," He gulped.

"Oh thank you, you look really nice too," She smiled.

"Thanks, oh this is for you," He held out a little flower pin. Seeing her confused look, he added, "Family tradition, you don't have to wear it though."

"Nah its fine, can you do it?" She pouted which made him gulp again.

"Yeah sure," His voice was tight as he stepped closer to her and pinned the flower to her chest.

"It's lovely," She smiled kindly.

"It was mother's Yule Ball accessory, and my grandmothers, and my great grandmother's... and so on," He laughed.

"I think it's a lovely tradition, and I'm honored to be wearing it," She took his arm and looped their arms together. Both Cedric and Roger Davis were trying not to drool at her while Fleur and Cho were having the same issue.

"Seems like you will be the center of attention," Nott laughed under his breath.

"I don't know why though," She laughed back.

"Oh, I know why" He growled under his breath to the point where Harriet almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"We are starting," He started to walk towards the entrance. The Champions and their dates walked in, Harriet just looked forward and tried to not look at anyone. She could tell that Draco was staring at her which made her feel bad, she rejected him a month or so ago but she is going to the Ball with a friend of his. Cho Chang was waving excited which made Harriet snort. The hall was filled with whispers of Hermione and her date and Harriet and her date. She was too done with their shit to deal with them.

"Wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been having some guy troubles for the last week or so and now I'm also sick and tired af and reallllyyyy craving chinese (I get sick like every 2 weeks tbh lol) but anyway I hope you have enjoyed <3
> 
> I know this is soooo awkward to leave on but I'm sick and need sleep so I'm about to faint from tiredness. (also sorry for typos, I'm too tired to read through this right now)
> 
> We have 2 more chapters and one bonus chapter till the Slytherin is revealed! I'm sooo excited <3 (Which means next will be about how the dance went and the second task (maybe a little christmas thing inbetween) and a bonus chapter for some smutty goodness then finally we get to see who the Slytherin is a the end of the 2nd real chapter. Sorry if that didn't make sense I'm so fucking tired right now okay goodnight or good morning to anyone who is waking up. Or good afternoon and evening to the others, okay I'm not making sense okay bye) (Kudos if you read all of that)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest of Yule ball and Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had an amazing Christmas (or week if you don't celebrate) and also a wonderful New Year <3 <3

"We are starting," He started to walk towards the entrance. The Champions and their dates walked in, Harriet just looked forward and tried to not look at anyone. She could tell that Draco was staring at her which made her feel bad, she rejected him a month or so ago but she is going to the Ball with a friend of his. Cho Chang was waving excited which made Harriet snort. The hall was filled with whispers of Hermione and her date and Harriet and her date. She was too done with their shit to deal with them.

"Wait!"

 

\------------------------------------

"What?" Nott turned to Harriet who whispered the 'wait'.

"Shit," She spat while they walked in. "I forgot we have to dance the opening dance."

"That's fine, I practically taught you how to dance," They walked out onto the dancefloor which was lit very prettily. "Just breathe and look at me, everything will be fine." Harriet put her hands on his shoulders as he put his on her waist. Not too high and not too low, just perfectly gentlemen like. It was a bit awkward having everyone watch you but Harriet is already familiar with the feeling. The beautiful music started and they started to dance. She blushed as she tried to not fall with her heels on. He danced elegantly while Harriet stumbled a bit.

"Sorry, I'm arse at this," She blushed.

"You are fine," He laughed. "Just follow my lead." She looked at him in the eyes and trusted him. She danced calmy, knowing that he wouldn't let her fail. She giggled and let him twirl her. After the dance ended, they stayed on the dance floor. They danced all night long, he kept twirling her which always made her giggle. Neither of them knew how to dance normally made the night 10 times more fun. They just laughed at each other together and kept dancing. The night was coming to an end and Harriet's feet hurt. For the first time in a long time, he taught her to not care about the world and just have fun.

"Would you like to go sit down?" He offered. Harriet nodded and laughed seeing the Weasley twins spiking the punch. They walked over to sit down at an empty table.

"Let me go get some water," Theodore pushed her chair in and went to get drinks. It must be midnight, no one was really here anymore. It was just people slow dancing and the older students were most likely in their dorms getting laid. Seamus left with Lavender over an hour ago and the same with Dean and Parvati. Both boys seemed very determined to get laid, maybe Dean and Seamus were fighting and wanted to sleep with the girls to get back at the other. Christian and Andrew have been slow dancing the whole night and have been sharing soft kisses. Christian was leading with his arms around Andrew's waist and Andrew's arm wrapped around his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together as they danced slowly.

"Here you go," He sat down next to her.

"Thank you," She sipped the water and watched Neville and Ginny dance slowly.

"So did you like tonight?" He gulped down some water.

"Yes, it was really fun, thank you so much!"

"No thank you, you were the one to ask me out," He chuckled.

"I was very nervous," She giggled.

"Really, I couldn't tell," He smiled. "But I'm glad you asked me to this."

"I'm glad you said yes," She smiled back. Before they could say anything more, she looked over and saw Hermione and Ron yelling at each other. Hermione stomped out of the room, Harriet knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry I have to go," She got up and looked apologetic at him.

"No it's fine, I understand. I will see you in class, go to your friend," He smiled at waved his hand dismissively and stood up himself.

"Thank you," She leaned in and kissed his cheek goodnight. He kissed her cheek back, they stared at each other for a while.

"Harriet," He whispered.

"Yes," She leaned in more.

"Granger," He reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Harriet blushed, "Wait your pin!" 

"Keep it, my family has a lot of other traditions. My mother always said give it to a girl that matters to me," He blushed. Harriet giggled and kissed him on the side of the mouth.

"You are too sweet," She smiled.

"Only to you," He smiled back. 

"Okay I really have to go now," She laughed and ran after her friend. She was crying on the stairs, her makeup running. 

"Hermione," Harriet sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"He is such an idiot," She cried and wiped away her tears.

"He is, most boys have a hard time admitting their feelings. And girls aren't any better," She hugged Hermione who cried into her. "What were you guys yelling about?"

"He said I couldn't be with Viktor! That... that-!" 

"Hermione there are younger ones around," Harriet giggled which made Hermione laugh a bit.

"I really hate him," She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Don't worry I will hurt him," Harriet growled, he can be an idiot at times that needs to be knocked upside the head once and awhile.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Now come on, let's go grab some cupcakes," Harriet helped Hermione up and they walked to the kitchen. Harriet knew what she was feeling, Hermione dressed all up and for one night she got to pretend like she was someone else so people would like her and Ron ruined it for her. Harriet always knew what Hermione was feeling and why, like when her boggart was McGonagall saying she failed her final. It wasn't because she was a know it all, it was because it meant she failed as a witch, her only escape from the muggle world which hated her. Harriet and Hermione just understood each other without really explaining the more deeper meaning behind their fears and worries because they connected. The two of them ate sweets and took funny stories, they also talked quite a bit with the other girls who had similar heartbreaks tonight.

Sometimes hearts were meant to be broken, Harriet had a hard time understanding this. In the future, she would know this phrase like it was stitched onto her heart.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Harriet, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Ron jumped on her bed.

"Shut the fuck up!" She shouted and shoved her face into the pillow. 

"Harriet!" Hermione ran into the room.

"Oh my god what?!" She snapped and glared at both of them

"It's Christmas!" Hermione squealed and ran out of the room and downstairs. Harriet just groaned and fell back into bed. 

"Harriet!" Ron whined, "Come on!"

"It's morning, I'm a night owl. Leave me alone!"

"What if I told you Mom made chocolate chip pancakes?" He teased.

"Then I'm up!" She grabbed her Gryffindor quilt Molly made her, which was wrapped around her and a hat that Molly also made her and went downstairs with a very excited Ron.

"Morning Harriet!" Molly smiled while Mr. Weasley laughed at her blanket, hat, and sweater which Molly all made for her.

"I'm comfy!" Harriet defended herself. Arthur held up his hands still laughing and just shook his head. They ate breakfast as a family would, the twins pulled apart a cracker and got a women's thong which made them burst out laughing.

"Hey George," He looked over at Harriet still tears in his eyes from the laughter, "You should give it to Angelia, I'm sure she would love it especially after what happened after the Yule Ball!" Ron spat out part of his drink onto the table while Hermione blushed and hid her face. George's face turned bright red while Fred howled with laughter. Those two definitely hooked up and all of Gryffindor knew the next day, Angelica also gave him a black eye because he told Fred and Lee. The black eye is still visible. Thankful the adults didn't hear her little joke but Percy rolled his eyes, Charlie whistled, and Bill winked at George and clapped him on the back.

"Well you should give them to that slimy Slytherin, he seemed 'manly' enough with that little flower," He teased back.

"It was a beautiful flower and he was an utter gentleman!"

"I'm just teasing you, like you did to me," He flung the thong at her which made her squeak. She threw it back at him which landed on his head.

"Oh give me that!" Molly took it and threw it in a drawer.

"I wonder what she will do with that later," Harriet muttered under her breath which made Ron turn a greenish color and Hermione rest her head on the table, totally done with her. "I was just wondering!" She laughed which made Ron groan and rub his face. They ate together, talking about the Ministry and celebrities, funny family memories. What normal families talked about on Christmas. No one brought up the tournament nor the newspaper which she was extremely thankful for. Hermione and her cleared the table for everyone.

"Presents!" Ginny giggled as Molly brought in them. Everyone had to hold their presents and smile as Molly took a picture. She held the button as she said 'open'. Harriet opened her present nicely as everyone else torn into theirs. They all opened their new yearly Christmas jumpers, Harriet's was green and silver. She smiled, it was Slytherin colors like the unknown Slytherin. She took off her red one and put her new one on, feeling somehow warmer and happier. They went to the Christmas tree for pictures as a whole group and then got to open more presents. The kids all traded random gifts with each other on the floor while the adults laughed and opened up their presents that the kids pitched in together to get. Harriet got gloves and socks, Molly was running out of items to make for her because she always wore them. She got books from Hermione, sweets from Ron, a sketchbook from Neville, he heard it was therapeutic. She had to remember to thank him after. She got a necklace made out of firewhiskey caps from Luna, a box filled with pranks from the Twins, a few snitches and chocolates from Ginny, a enchanted snow globe of Hogwarts from Bill, who said he thought even when she was away from Hogwarts she could still look at it and remember her home when she was at the Dursley's. She also got some cakes from Hagrid and a book of weird creatures, some lemon drops and socks from Dumbledore, and an enchanted stuffed animal dragon from Charlie which was named Ted. She got a present of Sirius and Remus which was of a book filled with hexes and curses, they said to hide it so she assumed it was illegal.

"Aww, Harriet this is beautiful!" Molly cooed at her moving painting which Harriet made for her, she painted the burrow and its background with a sunset. She painted everyone a painting, Ron got a quidditch scene, Hermione got horses (she likes horses for some reason), Fred got a creature playing with a firecracker (the creature was also made of fire so it didn't get hurt), George got a yellow cardinal that looked a lot like Ron when he ate them glaring and huffing at him, Ginny got the Hogwarts Christmas tree because she loves it so much. Bill got the night sky of Egypt above the pyramids because he said he missed it a lot, Charlie got a bunch of smaller ones that were of dragons, Dumbledore got the four houses on the crest moving, Hagrid got one of Buckbeak playing in the snow, Percy got one of a landscape with a lake because he is fascinated with water. Luna got a collage of a bunch of the animals she sees and Neville got one of Trevor and Hedwig playing together, they were best friends since the beginning. She sent one to Sirius who got a painting of him, Remus, her father, and her mother all smiling and laughing. Remus got a drawing of him teaching DADA because even though he never says anything, she knows he misses it. Arthur got...

"Oh my heavens!" He laughed, it was of him and her father playing cards. Her father was cheating, of course, while Arthur looked very confused. "This is amazing!"

"I tried," She giggled.

"Harriet you still have one left," Ron pulled a small box on top of a bigger one from underneath the Christmas tree. She frowned, who could have got her that? She opened the top one first, it was a silky scarf and a note. 

'Merry Christmas Harriet, if you don't want this, throw it away, I don't want it back ~ From, You will know who when you open the bottom one' 

Could it be the Slytherin! She opened the bottom one quickly, it was a cake? 

'Congrats, You said I owed you a cake. Velvet with cream cheese, just like you said - Cedric'

That little shit! She swiped her finger across the frosting, it was good though.

"Harriet that is an Acromantula silk scarf, those are extremely expensive!" Hermione gasped. She looked at it, it did look really nice. She didn't want to throw it away, he must have paid for it himself with his own money. She sighed, what is she going to do with that boy?

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Harriet sat in Ron's room on her bed next to her finished cake and reading Hagrid's book while eating a few chocolates. The sun was setting and she was almost starting to drift off. She jumped when she heard a tap on the window, an owl with a package. She opened up the window quite quickly, not wanting the owl to be frozen from the cold. She poured some water in a small cup for the owl and opened the package. It was a necklace, it looked very expensive made out of silver and emerald jewels. She looked at the note.

'I know you know who I am, tell me. If you are right, I will reveal myself after the second task. If you are wrong, you will never know who I am nor will I look at you again. Merry Christmas.'

Well shit, that's not pressuring! She looked at the owl who looked back unamusedly. She ripped off a fresh piece of parchment and wrote the name on it with her best guess, using everything she knew and didn't know. Her hand was shaking and she was sweating. She tied the parchment paper to the owl who left without giving her a second look.

 

Maybe hearts are meant to be broken, no matter the amount of love present. Others can be fixed, no matter the amount of damage. Hearts are very complicated, but the same goes for people. People are just as strong or weak as their heart. Harriet knew her heart was not strong, therefore she is not. Hearts and feelings were never her specialties, after this, her heart would either be broken or fixed. Never both nor neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi, it's been a while. So I was bored one day or two ago and thought, damn I should write something, not fanfic related because I have received a lot of compliments on my writing style. So I wrote only two chapters but I think it can turn into something great. It's on quotev, which is actually a quite weird place if I might add it's like the weird side of Tumblr and AO3 had a baby but you can't swear, or have violence, or any sexual scenes. I'm like 'that's most of my fanfics right there,' but anyways the title is 
> 
> When Passion and Hatred Collide
> 
> My name on there is noname, and it's a romance, adventure story. It's like the bad girl, good girl story but the girl is not that good, idk, but anyways the main characters hate each other and like the title passion and hatred collide when they have feelings about each other. I know it sounds stupid but like please give it a chance. I can only explain it as Angst Drarry for some reason, it's hatred and passion. Yep.
> 
> Here is the actual summary if you are interested: 
> 
> When Allyson Jennings, the new girl who is just trying to make it through high school, meets player, bad boy Christian Davis... bad events are going to occur from rough kissing to unexplainable deaths. No one can predict what will happen with these two together.
> 
> You don't have to check it out obviously, but if its something you are interested in, you should go check it out if you have a minute to spare. I would really appreciate it so much. So it's on quotev and its title is When Passion and Hatred Collide.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pre-second task

Harriet gulped down air as she was over the toilet. The task was closing in soon, and she doesn't even know how to swim. The Dursley's never put her in classes to teach her, she sort of knows because there is a lake by the Weasley's but mostly she just stays where she can reach the bottom. She has been a nervous wreck lately, she really needs to know how to swim properly for the tournament. Who would help her though?

 

\--Flashback--

She was walking down the hallway, Hermione was worried about her, Skeeter was making stupid headlines with her again, and overall she is just plain stressed. Did she know the right name when she wrote it down? What would happen if she got it wrong? What would happen if she got it right? People were still whispering about her and it made her want to cry and hit someone. She was really close to losing it.

"Harriet!" She turned around to see Cedric running up to her with his yellow robes flowing behind him and his golden hair flopping around. When will he give up?

"Cedric," She sighed and waited for him to spit out some weird saying to her.

"How- How- How are you?" He muttered close to her, he seemed lost for words.

"Spectacular," She sneered to herself jokingly.

He chuckled nervously, "I was wondering if you have figured out the second task yet?"

"No, all my egg does it scream bloody murder," She laughed.

"Well, I wanted to help you, because you helped me with the first task. I would have probably died from that dragon," He shivered.

"No you wouldn't have, you are an amazing wizard." 

Cedric blushed, "Thank you, you are too. Well, an amazing witch I mean."

"I am a bit young though for this tournament," She admitted.

"Age doesn't define your abilities, your intelligence and strength do. And trust me you are smart and powerful more than you think," Cedric said very seriously.

"Thank you," Harriet breathed out, she wasn't expecting that.

"Anyway, the second task..." Cedric blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"Just go to the Prefect's bath and mull things over," He leaned close to her so his mouth was near her ear and his breath tickled her skin, "It's not a bad place for a bath," He purred deeply and pulled away smirking lightly. He did look quite sexy when he smirked.

"When?" 

"Any time you want," He was surprised by her question.

"But like how do I get there?" She had no idea where this place was or what it even is.

"How about we can meet in front of the Great Hall and I can show you everything?" He smiled.

"At what time?"

"How about 11 tonight?" 

"Yeah that's perfect, thank you so much," She smiled thankfully at him. 

"Well I will see you tonight," He waved as he started to leave.

"See ya," She waved back.

 

\-------Later that night---------

 

It was until she saw Cedric in front of the Great Hall she realized that he wasn't really thinking of 'helping' her in the way she thought. He was wearing silk pajamas and checking his watch every 5 seconds and looked around nervously. She was 5 minutes early, how long was he there then?

She walked up to him, "Evening Cedric." He jumped and smiled brightly at her. 

"You have your egg?" He seemed a bit confused and disappointed.

"Yeah, that's why I agreed to this. You offered to help me?" She frowned, what else was he thinking of? Oh. He didn't think. Oh, he did. 

"Yes, I did. Let's go," He started to walk so she followed. The walk was pretty quiet, just Harriet hugging her egg to her chest and Cedric clearing his throat a lot. 

"Here we are," He motioned to a Goyle on the wall, "Pinegrass." A door opened and revealed an elegant room. They walked in, Harriet's jaw dropped at the sight. There was a sparkling bath that looked like it was made out of gold and magic itself. There were mirrors that looked like jewels were on them and sinks that sparkled clean. There was a moving stain glass window near the bath.

"Here I will start it the water, bubbles?" He turned on faucets that filled up the huge bath quite fast.

"Yes please," She set her golden egg near the water. In a few moments, the bath was filled with a layer of bubbles on the top which made Harriet giggle. Cedric raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"It's just a lot of bubbles," She giggled.

"Sorry about that," He laughed.

"It's fine, it's just funny," She smiled. "Should I wear my underthings or no?" She blushed and he blushed along with her.

"You don't have to, I'm not going to," He started to slip off his silk bottoms so she started to take off her sweatshirt. They undressed in front of each other, neither of them looked at each other because they were too embarrassed. While Cedric was too embarrassed to look at her but Harriet just didn't want to look at his body. Harriet took off her glasses, she only wore them at night because she wore muggle contacts during the day. She put in some contacts so she could see again. She slipped into the warm water near her egg while Cedric took off his boxers, Harriet quickly looked up to see his perfect abs and quite an impressive sized cock. His skin was glowingly tan and hard looking from the muscles underneath. He looked quite nice naked, even Harriet had to admit that. She looked away fast so he didn't catch her looking.

Cedric slipped into the water also next to her, to her right, "So what do I do?" Harriet grabbed her golden egg.

"You need to listen to it underwater."

"What?"

Cedric chuckled, "That screaming you hear?"

"Yeah?"

"It's singing underwater," He nodded.

"What would sing underwater?" She gasped, "Merpeople!"

"You got it," He laughed. "Now go under and listen."

She gulped down a breath and slid down under the water.

 

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

She could hold her breathe quite long because Petunia would hold her head under the water once to 'make her pure again'. She looked over at Cedric well more of his cock, it was tan like the rest of him and it looked bigger than most guys she slept with. He was very hung and it made her lick her lips, she knows she doesn't like him but one time couldn't possibly hurt anyone.

She burst up from the water and took in a deep breath.

"You alright?" Cedric's eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I can hold my breath for quite long," Cedric tried not to smirk at that, she didn't even realize how sexual that could have sounded. She sat back on the little seat ledge thing under the water and rested her head back. Cedric pushed himself up on the actual ledge. She turned her head and... his cock was right next to her. Cedric was breathing heavily and his cock was half hard already. Sweet Merlin, she should just suck it so he gets over her. Wait... no, he is like madly in love with her, that would be awful to do. 

"I have to go," She looked up at his face, his face was pink and his eyes were blown wide. 

"Alright," He didn't know what to say or what to do. 

"Could you look away when I get out?" He turned his head so she got out and dried off. She dressed quickly and said good night as she rushed out of the room, leaving Cedric with a hard on alone. 

 

Gods, she is a terrible person.

 

\--------End of Flashback----------

 

Cedric. Cedric could help her, he was nice enough and wouldn't make fun of her. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to sleep with her again. She quickly cleaned up and paced around the school trying to find the Hufflepuff boy. 

"Cedric!" She saw the boy walking away, he turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of her running towards him.

"Harriet? What do you need?" He looked concerned at her sudden greeting.

"I need help, your help," She explained quietly, some students were still wondering the corridors. Most students were going to be out today and going to Hogsmeade.

"Of course, anything."

"I- I, the second task- the task is swimming and I can't- well at least not well-" Harriet stammered out.

"You can't swim," He didn't laugh nor sound rude.

"No, not unless I am touching the ground," She twitched nervously.

"I can help, don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone," He promised.

"Thank you so much," She hugged him, he hugged back a bit too eagerly. "Can we go out after lunch to the lake so no one will be around?"

"Of course, any time works for me," He smiled.

"Sorry if this interrupts any plans for today," Harrit just realized he might have plans with his friends.

"No it's fine," He waved his hand dismissively, "See you after lunch at the lake."

"Thank you so much again," She waved goodbye and left to go get a shirt and a pair of shorts to swim in.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Hermione was going to Hogsmeade with Krum as a date, Lavender helped her get ready. Parvati was giggling over some letter that she had to keep hidden. Harriet could see the tension between Seamus and Dean, Lavender told the other girls that she, in fact, slept with Seamus after the ball. They must be in a fight right now, Dean must be like sending nudes to Parvati in return for Seamus sleeping with Lavender. She wonders why they even are fighting? 

She sighed, she has to go learn how to swim. Her whole body was shaking and her hands were trembling. When she got to the lake, Cedric was already there smiling. 

"Hello Harriet," He smiled. 

"Hi Cedric," She smiled back, "I'm going to swim in my shirt and shorts."

"That's fine, I'm swimming in my shorts also," They walked into the water, it was freezing! What a genius idea to swim in a lake for an hour in the middle of February! Cedric and Harriet laughed at their faces from the cold. They got in fully after Cedric cast a warming spells to them. Cedric taught her the basics while always making sure she felt safe. He also taught her how to sim underwater fast. He was quite caring and gentle, but she saw no passion between them. No raw sex and harsh fuckings, just gentle vanilla sex. How could she get excited when she knows that everything she sees is all she can get? Suddenly a wave of cold hit her in the face.

"Cedric!" She screamed at him splashing water at her. This started a war between the two, Harriet winning when Cedric forfeited. They both were drenched and giggling like crazy. They were quite close and they were staring into each other's eyes. Cedric placed his hand on the side of her face and started to lean in. Harriet almost closed her eyes and let him but she pulled away last moment.

"I'm sorry Cedric, but I like someone else," She apologized.

"You have been saying that for months now, and I don't think you are even taken," He huffed frustratedly. 

"I'm sorry," Harriet looked down at their bodies so close together.

"Don't be, your heart just wants someone else. And I understand that but I can't say I'm not disappointed," He sighed.

"Sorry," She felt so guilty, she broke Malfoy's heart and now Cedric's.

"Don't be," He tilted her face up so she looked at her, "You are an amazing, intelligent girl and I hope you find happiness in the one you are chasing after."

"I hope you find happiness also," She nodded. "But we can still be friends?"

Cedric smiled, "Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the 500 kudos <3 <3, I'm so glad you like this story so far. Sorry, I was gone for a while, I had finals and every time I had tried to write I fell asleep but I'm sure you guys understand how finals are but I aced almost every final I had, I raised every grade! But that was just a victory for me lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter to make up for my absence, it honestly felt longer than it was. I missed writing for this so much tbh. Next chapter will be a bonus chapter then the second task. <3


	23. Bonus II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive surprisingly, coming back with a smut bonus chapter but second task will come soon <3 This was requested so I wanted to write this before anything big came.

"Fuckkk," Draco moaned and threw his head back. Harriet fucked into his harder with a dildo, as their friends with benefits continued on. Draco admitted that he is bisexual but has never slept with a man, and Harriet said that fucking guys was really hot. And long story short, that is why they are here right now. Harriet slammed into Draco as he moaned loudly. 

"Do you like that?" She smirked as she slowed down her fucking which made him whine.

"Yes," He whined, he was so close. His cock was a bit red from not being touched and precum was trailing down his cock.

"How bad do you want to cum?" She cooed at him whining, he is so beautiful when he begs.

"Very badly, please let me cum," He breathed heavily.

"Turn around," She ordered as she pulled out of his abused hole, he groaned slightly and when onto his shaking knees with his face pushed into the pillow. She grabbed onto his bruised hips and teased him with the tip. He whined loudly so she slammed in as hard as she could, they both really love a hard fucking. Draco gasped from the hard thrust but quickly started to moan loudly when she fucked him hard into the mattress. She reached around and teased his dripping tip, he groaned and pushed back onto her thick dildo. 

"Cum for me baby boy," She purred as she stroked him off with her hard thrusts. He came in seconds loudly, grasping the bed sheets and spasming. She fucked him through his orgasm and pulled out when he was done. He fell onto the mattress exhausted. 

"Did you like that baby boy?" She combed his wet hair back out of his face.

"Yes, thank you," He moaned. She took off the dildo and threw it to the side.

"That was fun," She sighed, tempted to touch herself for her own release. He groaned in agreement with his eyes closed. "You know what will be really hot?"

"What?" Draco opened one eye to look at her.

"If a few girls joined us," She smirked.

He yawned and turned to her, "Any ideas?"

"Daphne and Astoria," She said without missing a beat.

"The sisters?" He said scandiously. 

"Yeah, it would be hot," Harriet smirked.

"You have to convince them," He shook his head.

"I have already slept with both of them anyways," She giggled. Draco just shook his head again and rolled his eyes.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

"When?" Was all the sisters asked when she asked to have a foursome.

"Today at lunch in the herbology room so in like 10 minutes," The girls just nodded in agreement and left with a smirk. She owled Draco a quick note and rushed down to the empty herbology room. When she got there, Daphe was already there with her cloak and tie off. They did not waste any time, they tore off each others clothing, buttons flying and zippers snapping. Daphne backed her up onto a table with her blouse and bra still on, she rubbed her panties against her bare cunt. Harriet moaned softly and kissed her passionately. The continued to rub against each other and moaned softly. She sucked on Daphne's hard nipples from the cold air, Daphne played with her clit which made Harriet whine. 

"You are such a slut," She whispered and replaced her nipple with her finger which Harriet sucked greedily on. "Do you masturbate to the thought of me stroking your cunt?"  
Harriet nodded and continued to suck, "Do you get wet in the middle of class from thinking about me licking your cunt and making you cum over and over?" Harriet whined and rubbed her cunt against her stomach. Daphne pulled out her finger and started to finger her lightly, she always was the more gentle sister. Harriet gasped and moaned as she fingered her and added more fingers. 

"Please," Harriet begged.

"So needy today," Daphne chuckled and went to her knees. She ate Harriet out greedily, swirling her tongue around her sweet bud. Harriet spasmed and moaned loudly. Draco and Astoria walked in on her orgasming loudly. They started to undress quickly, not wanting to miss out on the fun. Astoria started to rub Draco's cock while he sucked on her neck. Harriet kissed Daphne again deeply and tasted her cum, Draco was pushed onto the table while Astoria was on his face. She was moaning so loudly Harriet was afraid the windows would shake. Harriet and Daphne both licked his cock to full hardness and they made out after their tongues met while licking up his precum. Harriet go on his cock first, moaning and Daphne played with her clit and breasts. Draco was gripping Astoria's hips until they bruised, she was screaming from his tongue while Harriet was moaning from riding his cock. Daphne and Harriet made out when Harriet moaned loudly through her intense orgasm, Draco wasn't cumming he was too busy with his mouth. Daphne and Harriet switched so she could ride his throbbing cock.

"Fuck," Daphne moaned softly as she rode his cock softly and Harriet kissed her passionately.

"Fuck yes Draco!" Astoria screamed coming on his face, she squirted a bit onto his face as he continued to eat her cunt vigorously. Daphne rode his hard cock until Harriet pushed her over from her gentle but needy kisses and her controlling how fast she rode Draco. She came softly with a soft gasp and spasmed from the orgasm while Astoria was still panting heavily from her intense orgasm. Draco came onto his stomach grunting as he had three beautiful girls to please and pleasure from his cock and mouth. 

The four of them walked out of their after supper was served, 5 hours of harsh fuckings and they promised to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away long, lost track of time <3 But next chapter should be out soon <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very slight talk about blood

Harriet laid down on the common room couch near the fire alone, her mind hurting from reading all of these books about how to breathe underwater. 

"Harriet?" Neville's voice spoke up timidly. Harriet groaned slightly in acknowledgment. "I heard you needed help with the second task."

"Yeah," She sighed and opened her eyes to look at a nervous Neville.

"I know of a weed that might help you breathe underwater," He twitched.

"Might?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well no, no it will," Neville stuttered out, she sat up to look more at him, "It will definitely help you breathe underwater."

"What is it?" She motioned him to sit down next to her which he did.

"Gillyweed," He pulled out a little bag, Harriet opened it in his hands. It was a slimy green ball of what looked like seaweed.

"I eat this?" Harriet sounded hesitant.

"Yeah, it does taste a bit gross. But it really does help, it gives you gills," He was playing with his hands and not looking at her. In their third year, Harriet had a massive crush on Neville, while actually, she had a crush on him since she returned his remembrall after he fell off his broom. He blushed so much and seemed so thankful, she just fell in love. For like 3 years she would blush and giggle at him, she loved hearing him talk about plants, he always seemed so calm. Little did Harriet know, Neville also had a massive crush on her during their third year, he told only Hermione while Harriet only told Ron. Harriet only stopped liking him when she found out about this mysterious Slytherin that likes her. 

"Gills?" She looked scared.

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to use this. I just grew it myself cause I knew you didn't know what to do so-"

"You grew it for me?" Neville honestly is a really good friend of hers, he is just so nice and helpful.

"Yeah, but-" Harriet took the little bag, and kissed him on the forehead which made him squeak and blush heavily. 

"Thank you, Neville," She smiled at him, he was shaking a bit from nervousness. "I really mean it. That was so nice of you."

"Yeah no problem, I hate seeing you stressed out and I wanted to help," He finally looked up at her and smiled back still blushing. 

Harriet kissed his cheek for a few seconds which made him chuckle and blush more, "Thank you, Neville."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hermione!" Harriet called from the bathroom.

"Yeah!" Hermione called back from her bed while reading a book.

"I'm crying!" Harriet burst out laughing.

"What! Come here!" Lavender shouted, now curious.

"I can't," Harriet was laughing so loudly.

"Come here!" Parvati chuckled. Harriet walked in with tears in her eyes from laughter. All of the girls' jaws dropped and eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" Lavender threw herself onto her bed laughing loudly. Hermione was laughing into her book while Parvati couldn't even look at her without giggling.

"I know!" Harriet put her hand on her stomach trying to calm herself down from laughing. She was given a swimsuit for the second task, it was red for Gryffindor and had a black strip going down both her sides. It was very tight fitting, high waisted and low cut. It looked like something someone from Baywatch would wear. The fact that Dumbledore gave her this and approved it, is very odd.

"I can't wear this!" Harriet laughed.

"Why you look good?" Lavender shrugged.

"It's so inappropriate!"

"You look amazing!" Parvati giggled.

"Hermione?"She turned to her best friend for a real answer.

"It's the school outfit," Hermione didn't know what to say.

"It will help her win," Parvati joked which made all of the girls groan. Harriet really hopes that 

"Cedric is really going to like that outfit," Lavender giggled which made Harriet groan, this second task was just seeming more and more horrible.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Harriet stared down at the table, her stomach was tossing and turning very fast. Her eyes were watering and she was clawing her thighs.

"Harriet it will be fine," Lavender tried to calm her.

"No, not at all," Harriet rubbed her face and threaded her fingers through her thick and unruly hair.

"Harriet it's alright," Parvati cooed and rubbed her arm.

"Hermione AND Ron are missing," She looked at them, they had nothing to say. Both of them disappeared last night, the girls all joked about how they were finally hooking up. But they said they were going to be there supporting her in the morning to calm her, and they aren't here! Harriet knows they aren't that bad of friends. She sighed, she was not excited to jump in the freezing water

"I'm sure it will be fine," Lavender shrugged not knowing what to say, they knew she was really upset by them not being here for her.

"Harriet?" She looked up to see Cedric, not as worried as her but still worried. "We have to go."

"Yeah, alright," She sighed and followed him out of the busy Great Hall. She was shaking so bad, she felt like she was going to fall down. Cedric tried to start up a conversation but Harriet just didn't respond so he got the hint fast. Harriet palmed her little bag of gillyweed. She let out a loud sigh trying to calm herself.

"Nervous?" Viktor asked when he saw the two of them walking up to the lake. Harriet just groaned slightly and walked up to Dumbledore next to Krum. 

"Hello Harriet," He smiled at her, she didn't smile back, she just stared out into the water.

"Are all of the contestants here?" Bagman shouted.

"Yes, Hogwarts Champions have just arrived," Moody grumbled while glaring at her.

"How are you, professor?" She asked with a blank face.

Her question stunned him, "Alright," He said hesitantly.

"You said you were not feeling well at the Yule Ball," She informs him.

"Ah yes yes, well-"

"Headmaster, when will we get started?" Harriet had no time for Moody's useless ramble, she knew something about him was off already. Must be his mind after countless years of being an Auror.

"Soon, are all of you prepared?" They all nodded. Harriet watched as the stands started to fill with students. Ron and Hermione nowhere in sight, but the twins were waving at her excitedly. She huffed out a silent laugh and waved back. They soon climbed up onto the top of a stand, her legs were shaking from the cold. She had on her school uniform over her bathing suit. Fleur had this specially made outfit to go over her swimsuit, she was quite tall compared to Harriet. Her whole year of Gryffindor was behind her, Neville looked worried for her so she smiled at him which made him blush and wave back shyly. Lavender was cuddling up against Seamus who looked a bit uncomfortable and Parvati seemed a bit nervous around Dean who was looking at the clouds, probably wanting to draw them later. It seems that Seamus and Dean haven't made up yet, she may have to talk to them. Viktor and Cedric took off their school jackets, they were just wearing a tank top and shorts to their knees. Harriet just realized how exposed she now was, they were so covered while she was practically naked. Fleur was taking off her light blue tracksuit, she was wearing something equally as exposing. Some boys snickered behind them which made Fleur look down and close her eyes. Harriet became scared to take off her oversized shirt and sweatpants.

"Harriet?" Cedric asked softly. Harriet slowly undressed as she was scared to even show her body. She felt weird showing her body, she always thought her body was a bit lengthy even though she is short. She took off her clothes and stared at the water below, she didn't even want to look at her peers to see their reaction. She tightened her wand to her thigh with a wand holder. Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you prepared?" He looked into her eyes with a serious expression.

"Yes," She nodded, she still was a bit body conscious.

"We have to start soon," Moody grumbled. Dumbledore nodded and walked to go tell the other headmaster and headmistress. Moody turned to her.

"You have a plan," He sneered a bit, he seems a bit off. Well, he is always a bit off but now he seems even more since the Yule Ball.

"Yes professor," He smiled a bit which made her wince.

"If you ever need help, just come to me," His voice was gravelly which made her skin crawl and not in a good way. She nodded her head, nothing more so she turned to the water once again. Dumbledore notified them that the second task will be happening in a few seconds. Harriet took in a deep breath knowing it might be her last. Everyone was quiet like the last event, she really must get the four of them together and just so they could talk about how insane this tournament is.

Lee's voice blared through a loudspeaker, "Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted out as he was at a match. "Today is very cold! But these trooper champions are still going to swim in freezing cold water for a whole hour!" Harriet sighed softly but slightly laughing at his enthusiasm. "So the first and very lucky champion that will jump into the freezing water will be Harriet Potter! That lucky gal! And an utterly beautiful one if I might add." Harriet giggled and waved to Lee who waved back excitedly while Professor McGonagall smacked him upside the head. The crowds cheered but she didn't care, the only people she cared to hear cheers from were her friends. "In second place is Krum, then third is Diggory, and in last place but certainly not least, Fleur Delcour. Between every champion entering the water will be 30 seconds so there is an advantage or disadvantage depending on where the champion is placed on the overall scoring."

Harriet sighed, she couldn't stop shaking and her eyes hurt so much. There was a loud air horn, "At the count of three blares of the ceremonial horn, the winning champion will take a leap into the water." One. Harriet shoved the gillyweed in her mouth and chewed the slimy weed. Two. She turned back to look at Neville who looked sickly worried, must resemble what she looks like. Three. The crowd cheered loudly as she jumped into the freezing water from the top of the stands. She struggled to breathe underwater from the gillyweed, it felt like her throat was being ripped up into a million pieces. Her lungs burned as she sunk lower into the water, she opened up her mouth to breathe but it seemed she couldn't breathe out of her throat. More like out of the side of her neck, she grew gills!

She touched the weird slits on the side of her throat that were helping her breathe, then she jumped at seeing her hands. Her hands had webs on them and same with her feet, she looked like a duck child. She looked like a weird merperson, well all merpeople look a bit weird. Harriet started to swim nowhere in particular, she had an hour to find her most valued person. She swam around, she loved looking around at all of the scenery and everything around here was putting her in awe. She guessed it was almost an hour now, all she did was look around and she didn't come in contact with anyone or anything which calmed her nerves. She swam more towards the bottom of the lake where she saw Krum with a shark head? He saved Hermione who was chained up. He nodded towards her and swam back up, she didn't see Fleur anywhere. There were three people still chained up, Cho Chang, Ron, and some small blonde girl who must be Fleur's younger sister. She swam towards Ron who must be her most thing missed after she died. Cho must be Cedric's and the young girl must be Fleur's. She yanked on the chain, when she couldn't break it she moved up to his face and cupped it. He looked dead, he looked so pale and his body was so limp. She grabbed out her wand and used a blasting spell on the chain. Harriet grabbed his shoulders while Cedric swam up with a bubble on his head. He looked a bit ashamed when he saw her while grabbing Cho. She watched him leave with her while she made sure Ron was alright.

Harriet pushed him upwards and started to swim up, something grabbed her ankle and pulled down. She watched Ron float up as she was dragged down. Some rope was being wrapped around her, she was panicking and started to kick her legs violently. She couldn't see anything touching her or near her, it seemed like a dark force. She grabbed something that was coming for her wrist, some blood trickled down her hand and she ripped it out of the force. Her magic seemed to push away the thing wrapped around her ankle. She swam as fast as she could to the young girl, she flicked her wand and broke the chain. She grabbed the younger girl and swam up to the surface. Her ankle felt broke and her hand was still bleeding with the object still in her hand. When her head went above the surface, there was a loud applause and cheering. Fleur grabbed the young girl and was crying. Ron and Hermione grabbed her and pulled her up onto the deck. She passed out from pain and the blood.

When she woke up, there was a hand on her forehead. It was cooling her body and she groaned while struggling to move. The person hushed her and ran his finger through her hair. The feeling was similar to the one after the first task. She hummed in peace and let the person calm her. He held her hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. She moaned a bit with her eyes closed which made him laugh. He took off some bandages on her hand, and put some weird lotion on it which possible would help her hand. He fixed the pillow under her right foot. He kissed her forehead and whispered something near her, "Goodnight golden girl." She soon slipped into a deep sleep with him humming a tone that calmed her instantly. 

"Meet me in the potions room tomorrow at 9pm," Was the last thing she heard before she feel asleep with him calming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it has been a W I L D past few weeks, W I L D trust me. Not going to explain lol don't want to bore you or whatever but it was just mostly dealing with anxiety and depression and I had a toxic friend who is gone now thankfully, I could rant for an hour lol, so all of those things just kinda drained everything out of me and i lost motivation to do anything really but I have been waiting for the motivation and time to write this chapter. I have been so excited to write this and I finally did it, Im so sorry for the wait <3 so that goes for future updates for this story and others, im so drained right now lol im just going through a lot with myself and just depression and anxiety in general and i have really no one to talk through it about so updates are going to be a bit spontaneous and im sorry, i always try my best to please and i hope you guys understand, love ya <3
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has commented or liked my work lately. It really made my day seeing someone liking my work, im sorry for the little fall i had but with summer coming up, hopefully, i can update so much better and sorry for the late responses or even not responding at all. I never got around to it because i was feeling down most likely and I feel responding now would be a bit weird but thank you comments honestly really do make my day or even week, so thank you guys so much <3


	25. Chapter 25

"Why can't you?" Hermione yelled. Harriet shoved her head more into pillow groaning, shouting hurt her head.

"I don't want to!" Ron shouted back, why did they always have to fight?

"Can you please shut up?" Harriet groaned pitifully.

"Harriet!" Both shouted in surprise. "You are awake!"

"No shit, now shut up!" She hissed and glared at them. She huffed and turned to them, the bright lighting in the room was hurting her eyes.

Hermione was the first to come to her senses and sit down near her bed, "How are you feeling?"

Harriet coughed some blood onto her light blanket, "Amazing", she said dryly.

"You scared a lot of people," Ron chuckled, "Especially me," he stopped laughing and looked generally concerned about her.

"I'm sorry," She looked down in shame, "I didn't mean to scare you guys."

Hermione grabbed her hand, the bandaged one which made her wince, "It's all right, as long as you are okay. It was a freak accident."

"My whole life is a freak accident," Harriet snorted, Hermione hit her lightly on the shoulder while Ron chuckled.

"No kidding," He smiled, "But we will always make sure nothing bad happens to you ever." His voice was filled with great determination, same with the look Hermione had in her eyes. They were a very protective trio, not even just for themselves. They were always ready to fight for the right and save others, which can be a bit tiring but always rewarding, mostly.

"Thanks, sorry I cause so much trouble," She rubbed her eyes tiredly, her hand was throbbing and her right ankle was numb.

Ron ruffled her hair lightly, "You are perfectly fine mate, no worries."

"We are always here for you Harriet," Hermione patted her hurt wrist lightly, "Never think otherwise."

Harriet didn't say anything, just smiled lightly at the comfort and support of her friends. Hermione soon left to get homework for Harriet as Harriet was started to fall asleep. Ron stayed in case she woke up again, he was quietly stroking her hair as she snuggled into his warm touch. He smiled softly at her peacefully sleeping. 

 

\- Flash Memory -

"RON!" Harriet jumped onto him, he was startled awake.

"W-what?" He was pulling at his blankets and tried to protect himself, too used to the twin's pranks.

"Wake up, wake up!" She bounced up and down on his bed. Seamus was laughing his arse off while Neville was blushing. Ron was trying to hide his groin seeking attention. Harriet kept saying wake up and bouncing on him, they were only second years, why was his body reacting this way to her?

"I'm up, I'm up," He laughed and threw her off his body. She giggled and hit him with his pillow. He laughed and pushed her a bit, not enough to push her off the bed.

"Wake up, we have to go home!" She giggled excited, she looked so cute in her baggy pajamas which were his. He gave them to her because she was scared of a nightmare like a year ago, now she has like half of his clothes because she feels safe when wearing his clothes. He loved that she called his house home, it really was her home at this point, his entire family loves her. His brothers always tease him because of how close they are, plus how much he blushes when they even mention her.

She was always there for him, she always stood up for him against rude purebloods who make fun of his family. It's quite amusing seeing such a tiny girl stand up with her chest puffed out and tell someone off that's twice the size of her in every way. She was so innocent and curious, she was quite quiet around new people but always looking for new adventures. She was so sweet and kind despite her horrible past, he didn't deserve to be friends with her. She giggled again and laid right next to him with her eyes closed, a sign of total trust for her. His heart started to race, if the guys knew how he liked both of his girl friends, he would be destroyed.

 

-End of Flash Memory-

Ron continued to play with her hair, carefully watching so she didn't get scared from a nightmare. He cared deeply for her, he never wanted her to get hurt by anyone. He would do anything, and he was sure she felt the same way since he was the person she would miss the most. He sighed loudly, that probably would never be the case.

 

\-----------------------------

Hermione walked out of the hospital crying, she knew something was wrong with Harriet. She was keeping something from her, she fully lost her trust even though Harriet forgave her, she still feels horrible. Harriet was hiding something like she always does, she bottles up her feelings until she breaks very violently. Hermione is always scared for Harriet, she loves her like a sister. She was her first friend, she actually cares for her fully. They would always have late night adventures, Harriet was so lively as a young one, now she seems to be so secretive and miserable. It all happened last year with those dementors, she almost got her soul sucked out of her and she still was smiling, like nothing happened. Maybe she was so used to smiling through her misery for others, she forgot that she could actually show weakness for once. Hermione cried for days when Harriet woke up and smiled after the incident, saying that she felt normal, meaning she feels so miserable and hopeless every day. Plus last year she told her of her childhood, everything. Hermione felt like she couldn't stop crying, Hermione never was the emotional type but no one should have ever lived Harriet's life.

Harriet was always there for Hermione, they would go to war for each other. Hermione taught most of what Harriet knows, Harriet never got to know much from her household. They both were quite clueless in this new world but they made it through together with hard work, Hermione was so proud of Harriet being so skilled with duels and charms. Harriet always would make her smile when Ron was being an idiot and Hermione would help with her schoolwork and mischievous plans so they didn't get expelled. Knowing that Harriet was changing from the whole Wizarding world pushing her down hurt Hermione, all she wanted to do was to keep her safe but she knew Harriet always would have to be there to save people, even if they don't deserve it, until the danger strikes back.

 

\-----------------------------

Neville walked into the hospital and saw Ron combing through Harriet's wild hair. He stammered not knowing what to do, Ron stopped immediately and groaned a bit at Neville. He got up and left grumpy, now upset that Neville interrupted him. Neville was confused as Ron slammed the doors shut, so he sat down next to Harriet who was cuddling with her pillow. She always seems to cuddle with everything and everyone, always craving for love and approval. She always would cuddle with Neville on the train, she would be shaking from a bit of fear and excitement like he was her safety blanket even though she was his. They related on a lot with their past, disapproving adults causing their fears and their parents' downfall. 

Harriet was the first person to ever meet his parents, she was holding his wet, trembling hand the whole time and petting his hair calmingly. His parents didn't even pay attention to them, Neville just sat and talked to his parents. His father was on the bed, not moving or talking at all while his mother was playing childishly with crayons and parchment paper. Harriet drew with her while Neville talked about recent events. Harriet was really calm and even smiled when his mother started to throw the crayons around the room. She just calmly picked them up and gave them back to her. Neville started to cry a bit when he talked about Snape and his class, Harriet just rubbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder to calm him. She always helped him with his anxiety and fear, she would always calm him and talk softly to not startle him. They would spend hours in the Herbology greenhouse to calm Neville and make him feel safer. Neville would also help her with her depression and cruel nightmares, always saying uplifting things and making sure she feels loved and wanted. He would make her some green tea and let her draw, both are said to help with depression and soothe nightmares. He would talk to her in the late hours of the night, trying to calm her from her horrors.

Every Christmas and Halloween they would visit Harriet's parents grave, Harriet would always be quite quiet but she would always need to be touching Neville in some way like his hand or arm. They would talk to them the same way how they talked to Neville's parents. One moment Neville would never forget would be when he was crying outside of the potions classroom from Snape threatening him like always, he was rambling about how he should never have been put in Gryffindor. Harriet looked offended and made him look at her, Harriet told him that he was the bravest person she has ever met in her entire life. Meaning she thought of him so greatly, braver than Dumbledore or McGonagall. The way she looked so determined to make him believe how brave he was, that was the moment he knew he was in love.

Neville's attention shifted back to Harriet when she started to make weird noises, his heart stopped, what if she was having a nightmare again? Her eyes fluttered open and looked tiredly at him.

"Neville," She whimpered, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yes?"

"I'm so tired," She yawned into her pillow.

"Go back to sleep then silly," He chuckled lightly.

She yawned again, "What time is it?"

"5:07," He informed her.

She attempted to get up so he helped her walk on her hurt ankle, "I need to walk." Harriet tends to get quite restless quickly. Neville got her on her feet and she walked a bit on her own. She realized she was wearing her school robes, Hermione may have changed her. 

"I need a shower," Harriet whined a bit, Neville helped walk her to her dorms after getting Madam Pompfrey's approval for her to leave. Harriet hobbled up to her dorms since Neville couldn't help her get up there due to the stairs. She showered painfully, washed the lake smell off of her body. She renewed her bandages, her wounds were healing well still a bit sore though. Harriet didn't even attempt her hair, just hobbled down the stairs again so Neville could help her to the Great Hall.

They were coming quite close to the Great Hall when Neville was about to say something.

"Harriet?"

"Yeah?" She brushed back a bit of hair.

"Umm, what are you doing tonight?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He really wanted to ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend, he already planned out the whole day if she says yes.

"Meeting someone," She smiled softly. Oh.

"Are you with them?" He coughed.

"I don't even know," She chuckled, "But I quite like them."

Neville's heart dropped. Even though she couldn't be with him, she seemed happy with someone else. "I'm proud of you," He smiled, she always had trust issues with others so the fact that she likes someone generally, is quite an accomplishment.

"Yeah, he seems quite nice and caring," She smiled.

"That's quite good," He was happy for her, honestly. They walked into the Great Hall which was bursting with loud noises. The 4th year Gryffindor group seemed quite quiet, there seemed to be a lot of tension. No one talked which was very odd, everyone always seemed to shout. Everyone looked so awkward, Dean and Seamus were glaring at each other. Lavender and Parvati were blushing and seemed quite ashamed. Ron grumbled into his food, Hermione was sniffling a bit, and Neville was quiet and looked a bit sad. Harriet promised to fix this later because right now her mind was occupied on a certain Slytherin she was meeting tonight.

 

\---------------------------------

Harriet was sprinting through the Dungeons to the Potions classroom on her bad ankle which was throbbing. Hermione talked so long about some Ministry thing and it made her late, almost 30 minutes late. What if he already left? What if he is mad at her and will never talk to her again? Her mind was racing while her legs burned. She ran up to the classroom door, she knocked softly then cursed at her stupidity. She opened the door slowly, no one was there. She tripled checked the whole room to make sure no one was there. Crap! She missed him! She ran out of the room again, tears ran down her face slowly. She wiped away the tears and turned the corner.

She fell to the ground after meeting a hard as rock chest. She cursed loudly as she met the floor. Harriet looked up to see what she ran into.

"Flint?" She said curiously.

"Yes?" He growled a bit, but that must be his normal voice.

She stared at him for a bit, "Sorry." She rubbed her wet eyes. He pushed out his hand to her, she took it softly. He yanked her up quickly, she bit back a yelp. She kept rubbing back her tears quite violently.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a deep voice. There was a rule to never tell secrets to Slytherins, but at this moment she could care less.

"I was late for meeting someone and I don't have any contact with them and they probably hate me now," She rambled on which made Flint chuckle a bit.

"They will understand, if they don't they are a fucking bitch," Well then, Flint has quite the creative mouth.

"What if they don't?" She whimpered.

"Bash their brains in," He laughed, and also quite the dark humor with quite the aggressive nature.

"So?" She looked at him, she knew it.

"So?" He scoffed at her for expecting more from him.

"Why are you here?" She smiled brightly, her mind works quite fast.

"It's near my common room and I'm patrolling cause I'm the headboy," He grumbled.

"Of course, of course. Not seeing if someone was near the Potions classroom turning up late," She smirked, he gulped slightly. She found him, finally.

"How did you know?" He said a bit breathlessly but growled after to seem strong and intimidating.

"Well first, you are aggressively possessive with a dark sense of humor, just like your notes. Your ring," He looked at his hand to see his ring and cursed himself, "Is the same as the one I saw before, plus your hands feel similar. Strong but gentle for me. Your sentences are also a bit blunt and brief like both your notes and promises. And you are failing a few classes which explain why you had a hard time casting that one spell." There was a moment of silence, Flint just kept playing with his ring. He stopped suddenly.

"You aren't disgusted? Disappointed?" He growled at her, he looked like he was about to bite her with his crooked teeth.

"No, not at all," She smiled at him which got rid of his harsh expression.

"Why?" He said quietly, maybe afraid of the answer.

"You seem like you generally care for me and I... have become quite interested in you with this Slytherin chase. It honestly was really fun," She giggled which made the corners of his mouth twitch up, wanting to smile.

"I'm glad you aren't scared of me," He looked like he had no idea what to say.

"I don't scare easily," She smiled, "Plus you don't look that scary to me." 

"So... now what?" He growled deeply again.

"Whatever you want," Harriet almost wanted to cry, she finally now knows for sure who the Slytherin was.

He barked in a loud thundering laugh, Harriet liked it. "That leaves a lot of options Potter," He smirked.

"Don't call me Potter, Flint," She teased a bit.

"Then don't call me Flint, Potter," He sneered back jokingly.

"Marcus," She tested out the name on her tongue which made Flin-Marcus shiver a bit.

"Harriet," He did the same, his voice was deep and somehow comforted Harriet.

"Would you like to join me for a walk possibly?" She blushed and looked down, she liked when he said her first name like that.

"Only if you stop blushing like a lovesick girl," He scoffed.

"Only if you stop insulting me," She stuck out her tongue which made him smile a bit, but it just looked like he winced a bit honestly.

"Sure thing, Gryffindor Golden Girl," He smacked her back lightly.

"Oi! Hands off! And no name calling!" She glared at him a bit which made him let out a short deep laugh.

"Of course Potty," He laughed as they started to walk to the Courtyard.

"Romantic as ever Flint," She rolled her eyes at him.

He smirked again, "I try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, back again. I attempted to explain their friendships, I don't know if it was fun and interesting or just boring but I'm attempting to gain some character development because I suck at that and just ya know, develop and improve my writing. Anyways, I'm pretty sure the reveal didn't surprise most, most of you figured it out whoops, I really did try to make it interesting but not too long where it was quite boring, I don't think I accomplished that lol. Anyways, for those who don't really like Marcus Flint, please just give me a chance to make his character cause I have so much in store for this story, this part took me so long to write cause I had no idea how I wanted to make this go down, hopefully, this is alright? 
> 
> What are your thoughts on the ending of this chapter? What do you want to see in the future? Honestly if you guys have any ideas that you want to see in this story, just share a comment and I may use it, even if its just like 'introduce characters to muggle world' or ' they go shopping', that could be some good fun filler chapters <3 <3 <3


End file.
